The College Life
by Golden Immortality
Summary: *Written by: The Equestrian Writer* Complete. Summary:Read to fine out. Review if you want more. Hehehe!
1. Karma

Chapter 1

The bell rang ending Amy Fleming's last class of the day. As the students started packing their stuff up, the professor continued talking.

"Remember students, study that list. You just may have a pop quiz on Monday. Have a nice weekend!" Dr. Lovell finished. Amy slid her books into her bag and put it on her shoulder. As she was walking to the door, Dr. Lovell's voice stopped her.

"Amy, can I see you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," Amy answered and walked over to his desk.

"You're going over to Chestnut Hill today, correct?" Dr. Lovell asked.

"Yes, I am," Amy replied.

"Well, they just got a new horse and they've been having a problem with her. She's good around the stable, but once you ride her, she starts to sidestep, sweat, anything you think of." Dr. Lovell explained.

Amy nodded, "I'll take a look at her."

"I knew you would," Dr. Lovell said. "Good bye, Amy."

"Bye, Dr. Lovell." Amy replied.

Amy walked to the dormitory building and walked up to her room. When she entered the dorm, her roommate, who was lying on her bunk reading a magazine, looked up.

"You got a letter today, possibly from a certain boyfriend." Corey Matthews teased, playfully. Amy smiled and picked up the letter from her bedside table. She was right, it was from Ty. She quickly scanned the contents and then reread it, slowly this time.

Dear Amy,

Everything is fine here. Joni is working with Spindleberry everyday. She's getting him to accept the saddle and lunging him all tacked up. She says that he'll be ready for a rider by the new year! Sundance is being his usual naughty self. But I think he's missing you.

One of our new boarders, Marshmallow is testing our limits everyday. But I think we've solved the problem. We figured out that Marshmallow is the kind of horse, who wants a lot of attention, good or bad. So every hour or so, we've been going in her stall and spending time with her. I think it's working!

Oh, yeah! Lou's driving everyone crazy with these silly, little cravings. We all can't wait til the next three months are over!

Love, Ty

P.S.- We all miss you! Can't wait til the holiday break!

Amy stuffed the letter in her pocket and looked up at Corey. But her roommate had already left for her next class. Amy quickly changed into her riding clothes and picked up her jacket and walked out the door.

Amy stepped off the bus and walked up the drive to Chestnut Hill, a prestigious riding academy for girls. She walked into the barn and was welcomed by a loud whinny. Amy smiled and walked over to the gelding's stall.

"How have you been, Moon?" Amy whispered, feeding the gelding a mint. Blue Moon was a five year old, blue roan, Dutch warmblood gelding. Moon snorted and accepted the mint graciously.

"You've really done a lot with him,"

Amy turned around at the sound of the riding instructor's voice.

"Hey, Ali," Amy said. "He reminds me of a horse back home, that's why I love him so much."

Ali smiled, "I've been letting my students do some ground work with him, but that's not the reason why I found you. I wanted to ask you something. We've just had a new arrival."

"I know, Dr. Lovell told me." Amy said.

"Ahh, so he did," Ali replied. "Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to take her under your wing?"

"I'll love to!" Amy answered. "But I'll have to see her first."

"Of course," Ali said. "She's stabled at the end. I'll leave you to it, I have a lesson waiting. Come and find me with your answer."

"Okay," Amy gave Moon one last pat and headed to the end stall. A chestnut mare with a blaze on her face was chewing her hay at the back of her stall. Her nameplate read: Karma.

Amy entered the stall, quietly. Karma picked up her head and gave a small nicker of welcome. She held out her hand to sniff and waited for the mare to come to her. Full of interest, Karma nosed Amy's hand, when she found nothing, she butted her with her nose. Amy smiled and started doing T-touch on the mare's neck, withers, and back.

When Amy finished the session, Karma had fell into a light sleep. She quietly left the stall and went to find Ali. She found her in the office, buried in paperwork.

"I'll do it!" Amy started.

Ali looked up and smiled, "I knew you would,"

"She seems like the type of horse, who will go well for her rider and really give it her all." Amy said, puzzled of how a gentle mare, like Karma, could ever become aggressive.

"Don't worry, you'll soon see." was all that Ali said.

The gelding snorted and popped over the small vertical. He broke into a gallop as they approached another low jump. But Amy turned him in a circle, until he slowed down. When he had slowed down to a light canter, Amy turned him to the jump and he jumped it cleanly.

Amy patted Moon's neck and slowed him to a walk. In the past two days, Amy had worked him on the low jumps. He was progressing fast, like his approaches. She was trying to teach him to slow down and take his time, but it wasn't working. She walked him over to the gate, where Dylan Walsh, one of the academy's pupils, was watching. In the few months, she's been here, Amy really bonded well with the younger girl.

"He looked great out there!" Dylan commented, when she was within earshot.

"Yeah, but he needs to take his time approaching the fences." Amy replied dismounting and running her stirrups up.

"But he's still young, he'll learn." Dylan said.

"Yeah, I should get him cooled out," Amy said leading Moon out of the ring.

"Are you going to work Karma next?" Dylan asked as they walked back to the barn.

"Yes, I am," Amy answered. "I'm going to see how she is under saddle today."

"Okay, see you around. I have to get ready for my lesson." Dylan said walking ahead.

"Bye," Amy called to her. She tied Moon outside of the barn and stripped off his tack. After taking the saddle and bridle to the tack room, Amy gave the gelding a quick rubdown and then led him down to the pasture and released him.

Before heading to Karma's stall, Amy grabbed some horse cookies from the feed room.

"Hi, Karma," Amy greeted the mare, letting herself in the stall. The chestnut mare whinnied to her as she approached. Karma greedily ate the cookies, when Amy held them out. "You were hungry, weren't you."

She slid a halter over the mare's ears and tied the lead to a ring in the stall. Amy quickly groomed the mare, then went to get a saddle and bridle from the tack room. Amy held the bit in front of the mare's nose, waiting for a reaction. But Karma just opened her mouth for the bit. Amy was puzzled, as she buckled up the bridle. She picked up the saddle and placed it softly on the mare's back. Nothing happened.

Karma was as good as gold as Amy led her to the outside ring. The mare didn't show one signal of acting up. If what they said was true, Karma should have at least shown resistance to the saddle and bridle.

Once in the ring, Amy gathered up the reins and put her left foot in the stirrup. At once, Karma tensed up and turned to look at Amy. Using soothing words the whole time, Amy mounted the mare.

"See, this isn't so bad," Amy said reassuringly, stroking the mare's hot neck, despite the freezing temperatures. They sat there a few minutes, waiting for the mare to calm down.

After a few more minutes, Karma had calmed down enough to sniff at Amy's boot. Amy nudged Karma into a walk, the mare hesitated at first, but then walked forward. They circled the ring twice, before Amy felt the mare relax completely.

Amy nudged Karma into a trot. The mare stopped abruptly and sidestepped nervously, sweat was starting to lather up on her neck. Amy urged her on again, but this time Karma took off at a fast gallop around the ring.

Amy grappled for the reins and managed to pull them back, hoping the mare will listen. Karma gave a sharp neigh and reared in fright. Caught off balance, Amy fell from the saddle and landed on the ground with a dull thud.


	2. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 2

A frightened whinny came from the other side of the arena. Amy blinked her eyes open and tried to register what had just happened. She had just fallen off a frightened horse. Karma. Amy scrambled up and looked around, to see if anyone had come running. Nobody, that was a relief.

Karma was standing at the far end of the ring, her head low, with sweat covering her body. Her eyes were wide with fear and her body was tense, ready to run. Slowly, Amy walked to the frightened mare. When Amy was two feet away from the mare, Karma gave a small, very small nicker of recognition.

Amy placed her hand softly on the mare's neck. Karma tensed up even more, but didn't move away. She started doing T-touch circles on the mare and gradually she began to relax. Karma sighed in relief, that the riding was done.

After a few minutes, Amy took the reins and led Karma to the barn. She stripped off her tack and led her into a wash stall. Karma sighed again, as Amy sprayed the cool water over her steaming body. Then Amy slid a blanket over the mare, so she didn't catch a chill, before settling her in her stall for the night.

Amy walked into her dorm and flipped on the light. Corey wasn't there, since she rarely came back early. She was glad her roommate wasn't here, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Her whole body ached from her 'incident'. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed.

She lay there, thinking of the day's events. Moon was progressing fast. He reminded her so much of Spindleberry, a colt back a Heartland. Her thoughts then turned to Karma. She was so responsive and calm on the ground, but her behavior today, still puzzled Amy.

Amy turned on her side, and pushed all thoughts of Chestnut Hill out of her mind. Instead, she thought of the holidays. At the end of the week, she'll be heading back to Heartland for Christmas. She couldn't wait til she got to see everyone again. She missed them all terribly, especially Ty. Amy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Make sure you hand me your tests before you leave, and have a happy and safe holiday break!" Dr. Lovell said to the departing students. Amy handed the professor her test and hurried out the door. Ty was going to pick her up later that afternoon and she wanted to give Moon and Karma one last session before she left.

She ran into her dorm and quickly changed into her barn clothes.

"I probably won't see you when you get back, so bye." Corey said. She gave Amy a quick hug and hurried off to her last class.

Amy ran up the drive to Chestnut Hill. All the students were out on a trail ride, so the barn was quiet and almost empty. She made her way to Moon's stall. The gelding was eating his hay, but looked up when she approached. Moon nickered a welcome and nuzzled Amy's hand. Amy smiled and fed him a mint.

Amy quickly groomed and tacked him up. She wanted to give him a long workout today. She led him down to the outdoor ring and mounted the excited gelding. She nudged him into a walk around the ring. After one complete circuit, Amy nudged him into a trot. After four circuits, and changes in direction, Amy pushed him into a canter.

After a half hour of schooling Moon on the flat, Amy figured it was time to start jumping. She dismounted and tied him to a post. Then she set up a course of small jumps, six to be exact. Amy remounted and pushed Moon into a trot. She did a couple of circles before turning him to the first of the six jumps. Moon pricked his ears and quickened his pace. Amy steadied him and kept him at a light canter.

Another half hour went by before Moon started to tire. Amy decided to stop. Amy dismounted and ran up her stirrups. She led him back to the barn and hooked him to crossties. Amy took off his tack and took it to the tack room. When she came back she gave him a long and thorough grooming. When she finished, Amy put a blanket on Moon an put him in his stall and gave him hay.

The chestnut mare nickered to her as she approached. Amy patted Karma's neck, as she stepped in the stall. She slipped the blanket off the mare and draped it over the stall door. She picked up a hoof pick from the grooming box she brought with her. Karma obediently lifted each one of her hooves when Amy asked for them.

After a half hour of making Karma's chestnut coat gleam, Amy stepped back to admire her handiwork. Karma bobbed her head, nickering, in agreement. Amy smiled and picked up the bottle of lavender oil. As she began to massage the oil into Karma's skin, she heard the barn door open, then close, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she focused her attention on rubbing the oil into the mare's skin. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I'd find you here,"

_Please, please review, pleeeaseee! Chapter three will be really interesting, but I'll only post it if you guys REVIEW!_


	3. With All The Love In My Heart

_Thanks for the reviews everybody! But I should warn you this chapter is going to be a little...how should I put this...a little romantic._

Chapter 3

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed, startling Karma. Amy rushed over to him and flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much,"

"Not as much as I missed you," Ty whispered into her hair. They broke apart and he said, "Now who's this, I know this isn't Blue Moon."

"No, this is Karma," Amy said. "She goes wild when I get on her." Ty nodded and patted the mare's neck, as Amy put Karma's blanket back on. She gave Karma her feed and then led Ty to Moon's stall.

"This is Moon," Amy tried to get the gelding's attention, but he was to interested in his feed.

"Good-looking horse," Ty commented.

"Isn't he? He's going great, I just need to get him to take his time approaching the jumps." Amy replied.

"Your doing a good job here, Amy," Ty whispered. Amy turned to face him and he took her hands. "We all miss you, but your doing a good thing and soon you'll have something new to offer Heartland."

Amy blushed and looked down. Ty cupped her chin in his hand, making her look into his loving, green eyes. They grew closer and their lips met in a long, passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy entered her dorm and walked over to where she put her bag. She made sure everything she needed was in the bag and was in the process of zipping it up when Ty's arms wrapped around her. Amy turned around and looked into his eyes. Ty kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ty pulled her shirt off, Amy hesitated then pulled his off. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, still kissing her. He unhooked her bra with ease, as if he did it every day of his life. Amy closed her eyes, as his kisses traveled down her chest to her stomach. His lips found hers again as he undid her jeans and pulled them off, along with her underwear. She did the same to him, until they both completely naked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you so much," Ty whispered, pushing hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Amy whispered back, snuggling closer to him, she tilted her head back, so that he could kiss her.

When they pulled apart, Ty asked, "So what have you been doing with Karma?"

"Well, at first I've been letting her get used to me in the stall," Amy began, resting her head on his chest. "Last weekend I tried to get on, but she ended up panicking and rearing up."

When Ty looked at her, she added, "But I'm okay really," wanting to change the subject, Amy sat up, holding the sheets to her chest, and said, "How's Marshmallow doing?"

"Better actually, we've been taking her out on the trails and she hasn't acted up yet." Ty answered, pulling her on top of him and kissing her. Amy kissed him back, with all the love in her heart.

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, arising Amy from a deep, dreamless sleep. The first thing she asked herself was, did last night really happened? She turned her head and smiled. It happened.

Ty was sleeping peacefully beside her, she didn't want to disturb him. But then again she wanted him to be awake. Amy bent down and kissed him. Ty eyes fluttered.

"This is a nice way to wake up on Christmas Eve," Ty whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah,..." Amy paused, then sat up suddenly. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, so," Ty said, trying to pull her back down.

But Amy resisted his attempt. "So! We're not supposed to be here, Ty. We were supposed to be at Heartland last night!" Amy cried. "Everybody's probably wondering where we are!"

Ty sat up and put his hand on her bare shoulder. "Okay, just a few more minutes and I promise we'll go," Ty said, kissing her neck.

"This isn't fair," Amy whined. Then she gave in. "Ten more minutes, that's it," She leaned back against the pillows as her lips met his in yet another kiss.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Matt Trewin asked his girlfriend, Soraya Martin. They were walking through the dormitory building of Virginia Tech. "This hallway is never ending."

"Of course this is the right way," Soraya insisted, then pointed to a door. "See there's 206. She's in dorm 209."

"Well, the sooner we find her, the sooner we can get back and eat," Matt replied. Just as Soraya hit him, he spoke again. "Here it is," he said stopping in front of a door. He was about to knock on the door, when giggling escaped through the door. They both looked at each other.

Matt reached for the door knob, when he turned it, the door opened. _Why is it unlocked? _He thought. He looked at Soraya again, who had the same surprised expression on her face, before pushing the door open all the way. They were both not ready for what they saw inside.

"Whoa," escaped his lips.


	4. Fighting With Friends

_Sorry, it took so long. I was going to put it up before the holidays, but time got away from me. So enjoy!_

Chapter 4

"Whoa,"

Matt stared, open-mouthed. He couldn't help it, he wasn't expecting to walk in on this. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend was in bed with somebody. He was broken out of his trance by Soraya's squeal and flee from the room.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he closed the door and turned to face Soraya.

"What...did...was..." Soraya was speechless.

"My words exactly," Matt replied. "At least, we know now nothing bad happened to her." Soraya glared at him. Matt leaned against the door, and put his head in his hands. They were both shocked of what they saw, but Matt was more shocked then Soraya. After all, he did have a crush on Amy, before he started going out with Soraya.

But he's gotten over that, being with Soraya proved it. Then why did he feel so hurt and betrayed?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stared at the door, where Matt and Soraya stood just seconds ago. She never thought twice, that her two best friends would come looking for her.

"Well, now that that's over, we can get back to where we were," Ty said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed, pulling away. "That was our cue to stop." She got up and started pulling her clothes. Without waiting for a reply, Amy slipped her feet into her slipons and hurried out the door. Hoping, she wasn't to late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt fell to the floor, when the door opened behind him.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said, speaking of not just of having made Matt fall.

"You didn't have to stop, on account of us, it looked like you were having a blast." Matt said, rather abruptly, picking himself off of the floor.

"Yeah, it looked like a big bowl of party mix," Soraya added, crossing her arms.

"You have to believe me," Amy pleaded. "I had no intention of having sex."

"It looked pretty intentional to me," Matt muttered, but when he looked up, Amy had heard him.

"You know I'll never to anything like that," Amy protested.

"But you did!" Matt snapped, anger flaring up inside him. Before he said something he would regret. Matt turned around and marched toward the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stared after him, speechless, she was definitely wasn't expecting Matt to say anything of what he said.

Finally, she found her voice. "I can't believe he said that," She turned to Soraya, and was surprised at the anger that flashed through her friend's eyes.

"Well, can you blame him!"Soraya exclaimed. "I mean, imagine our surprise, when we came here wondering why our friend didn't come back last night and we find out that she's been having sex with her boyfriend!"

Amy took a step back, avoiding eye contact with Soraya. "This wasn't planned." she whispered.

"Yeah, I bet it wasn't," Soraya said, then she gave a small laugh. "I knew it. I should have seen this coming. He was acting weird all week and I didn't say anything. I should seen this coming, I should have, but I didn't."

"You know, you really had us all fooled," Soraya continued. "Here we are thinking your at college studying, when you're really having sex!"

"Oh, C'mon Soraya, you know that's not true!" Amy shot back.

"Your right, I don't know if it's true, but I do know this," Soraya replied. "What if you become pregnant? Did you think of that? Obviously not, because you slept him!"

Amy didn't know what to say, but that was okay since Soraya wasn't finished just yet.

This time Soraya's voice started to break and tears started welling up in her eyes. "It's like I don't even know you anymore, Amy," Tears starting sliding down her cheeks.

Amy stepped forward, trying to console her friend. But Soraya shrugged her away.

"I mean it, Amy," Soraya said. "College has changed you and not for the better." With tears rapidly streaming down her face, Soraya ran toward the stairs.

Amy stood where she was, taking it all in. She's changed, changed. Amy slid to the floor and leaned against the door, hugging her knees to her chest. Amy buried her head in her knees and let the tears come.


	5. Back Home

_dancerrdw- Thanks for the review_. _Just wait you're going to be saying poor Amy a lot more in more chapters!_

_Chloeshelle55- Thanks for the review! I know it is chalked full of drama!_

_Lucy- Thanks for the review!_

_Candy- Thanks for the review, and it is one juicy story and it will only get more juicy!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 5

Amy sat there, crying, for a few minutes. Although, what her two friends had said hurt, she knew it was true. She had changed, she didn't even notice it herself, until they pointed it out to her.

After awhile, Amy was able to control her sobs. She stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked back into the dorm room. Ty was sitting on her bed, half-dressed. She took no notice of him, as she went over to her bag and started zipping it up.

"I heard everything," Ty said.

Amy said nothing.

"It must have been..."

"They're right," Amy interrupted.

"What?" Ty asked, confused.

"They said I changed, and they're right," Amy replied, quietly. "I have changed."

"Amy, no," Ty whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Amy sobbed into his chest.

"It's true!" Amy cried. "Everything they said was true!" By now her hands were fists and she was hitting Ty's shoulder, in frustration, anger, and sadness.

Ty took Amy's hands, and carefully unclenched them. "Amy, listen to me. You're still the same person you were before you left Heartland and you will always be the same person. Don't listen to what anybody tells you, no matter what, you're still the same person I love," Amy burst into more tears and collapsed into his arms. Ty held her, stroking her hair, and talking in soothing words, anything to calm her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truck bounced down Heartland's driveway. Amy sat, with her hands in her lap, staring straight out the windshield. She didn't speak a word the entire trip to Heartland, because she was too afraid if she did, she would burst into more tears. Matt and Soraya were bound to be there and Amy didn't want to see them, not now.

Suddenly, the farmhouse door opened and Grandpa, six-month pregnant Lou, Lou's husband Scott, Matt and Soraya came out. Ty put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked up and met his familiar green eyes.

"You ready?" Ty asked quietly.

Amy nodded. Ty got out first and Amy followed. As soon as she got out, she was consumed in hugs. Amy pushed down the sadness that was welling up inside her and smiled at her pregnant sister.

"Wow, Lou, you look great, a little huge maybe, but great," Amy joked.

Lou hit her sister lightly and said, "Just wait til it's you, you'll regret you ever said anything to me." Amy laughed, but deep down she had a feeling Lou knew. If she did, her sister gave no sign of it. Joni soon appeared from one of the stalls and gave Amy one big hug.

"It's good to see you again," Joni said, after they broke apart.

"It's good to see you too," Amy replied.

"Well, come in," Lou told her. "We were just about ready to send out a search party." Amy followed her sister into the house, despite her anxiousness to see the horses.

Nancy was in the kitchen, when they entered. She stopped making lunch long enough to hug Amy, then went back to cooking. Lou brought sodas to the table and sat down. Matt sat down next and took a soda. Amy sat down next to him, but as soon as she did, Matt got up and went to stand by the counter. Lou was the only other person who noticed this. Amy didn't look at her sister, not wanting to talk about it. Soon, everybody was seated around the table wanting to know everything about college. While Amy was in the midst of telling everybody, she heard a choked sob. Amy turned to look, along with everybody else, just in time to see Soraya flee the house, followed by Matt. Instinctively, Amy followed, but she didn't get further than the steps, when she heard Matt and Soraya talking.

"We promised each other that we will call or write everyday," Soraya cried to Matt. "I only got one letter the whole time she was there, and she never returned any of my calls. At first, I just thought she was busy with college work, but now I know the truth. How long do you think it has been going on?"

"I don't know Soraya, I just don't know," Matt answered, putting his arm around her shoulders. "But I do know this, I don't want to stay another minute here with her here." To Amy's surprise, Soraya nodded in agreement. Then they both climbed into Matt's car and they drove off. Amy couldn't believe it, her two best friends hated her.


	6. Liar!

_Have no fear, chapter 6 is here!_

Chapter 6

"She's beautiful," Amy said of the white mare that stood before them. "And so affectionate."

"You wouldn't have thought that when she first came here," Ty replied. "She took advantage of everybody, she gave Sundance a run for his money." Marshmallow stretched out her neck and nuzzled Ty's hand.

"Well, you've done a great job with her," Amy smiled, patting the mare's next. Then she stepped back and asked, "Now, where's Spindle?"

"I was waiting for that," Ty smiled. "He's in the paddock."

"Well, C'mon, I want to see how much he's changed!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing Ty's hand and pulling him down the barn aisle.

Amy immediately recognized the bay colt. He was grazing under the tree and didn't look up at their approach. Amy called his name, Spindle picked up his head, and whinnied when he saw her. The colt broke into a fast canter and slid to a halt by the fence. He pushed against Amy's chest and breathed in her scent. Amy laughed and stroked his forelock.

"I guess he remembers you," Ty mused.

"I was afraid he would have forgotten me," Amy confessed.

"Amy, nobody could ever forget you. You're the heart and soul of this place." Ty told him. Amy looked up at him and smiled. She then stroked Spindle's nose, she knew he was right. She belonged here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, boy did you miss me?" Amy asked the buckskin pony. Sundance gave a deep whicker and sighed in contentment, as Amy gently groomed him. "I thought so,"

After a few minutes, Sundance's coat gleamed. Amy stepped back and admired her handiwork, Sundance turned and nickered in agreement.

"How about we go for a trail ride," Amy suggested to the pony. Sundance bobbed his head and nickered again. "Okay, I'll just go get your tack." Amy took the grooming kit back to the tack room, to exchange it with a saddle and bridle. Amy picked up a saddle from a rack and went to where the bridles were hung. She searched for Sundance's name, she found it, but nothing was on the hook. Amy was puzzled. She set the saddle down and started to search the tack room for the missing bridle.

Soon, Joni appeared in the doorway, with a bridle in her hands.

"Oh, is that Sundance's bridle?" Amy asked, reaching for it.

"Not anymore," Joni answered, putting the bridle on its' hook. "I'm using it for Spindleberry now."

Amy looked at her, puzzled. "Does Sundance have a new bridle?" Amy asked.

"No, he doesn't," Joni simply said.

"Well, I was going to take Sundance out on the trails, so I guess I could ride him in a halter," Amy replied, picking up the saddle, and starting to leave.

"No, you can't!" Joni told her, stepping in her way.

"Why can't I? He's my horse," Amy said, trying to get past the other girl, and starting to get annoyed.

Joni took the saddle from Amy's hands and put it back on the rack, with her back still turned, Joni said, "'Cause he's sick,"

"But he seemed fine to me," Amy said.

"He's fighting colic again!" Joni spit out, turning around.

Amy's heart dropped, "What?"

"He's fighting colic again," Joni repeated. "It started last week, though he hasn't coliced for three days, Scott says if he colics again he will die."

"Why did you tell me this, now?" Amy questioned her, anger welling up inside her, for being kept in the dark about her horse.

"Ty said he wanted to tell you himself, and I thought he told you already. Obviously not." Joni answered. Without another word, Amy ran out of the tack room and out into the yard.

"Ty!" Amy called, angrily.

"Yeah," Ty answered, leaning against a stall door.

"How could you?" Amy questioned walking over to him. "I mean, you had plenty of time to tell me, yet you didn't, you decided not to."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Ty asked, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Joni just told me that Sundance is fighting colic and that if he colics again he will die," Amy said, sadness welling up inside her, at the thought that he had kept something from her.

"Oh," was all that he said.

"Oh, so it's true, you weren't going to tell me! Ty, how could you!" Amy exclaimed, her voice breaking.

"Amy, listen to me," Ty said, looking her in the eye.

"Why should I?" Amy asked him, tears welling up in her eyes, as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Please, just hear me out," Ty pleaded. "It has been three days since Sundance has coliced and I thought there was nothing to worry about."

"You thought, what if he had coliced and died, huh? Did you ever think of that? Probably not, 'cause you didn't think!" Amy yelled, tears starting to slide down her face.

"Amy," Ty started, putting his arms around her.

"No, get away from me!" Amy pushed him away and ran to the back barn and into Sundance's stall. As she collapsed into the straw, Sundance walked over to her and nuzzled her hair. Amy wrapped her arms around the gelding's neck and cried into his mane, for all that it was worth.

_I know it's sad, but it only gets sadder from here, so...GET USED TO IT! Hehehehehehehehehe!_


	7. A Christmas Present

_Sorry it took so long, but it was worth the wait!_

Chapter 7

Amy awoke the next mourning, groggy and red-eyed from crying all night. She got up and went to the window. The yard was quiet and still with an occasional snort from the horses. Amy smiled, it felt good to be back. She quickly changed into her yard clothes, and hurried downstairs. She was on her way outside, when something caught her eye. Besides, the Christmas tree and the brightly wrapped presents sitting underneath, there was one that stood out among the others. As Amy got closer, she saw that it was a small box wrapped in dark blue paper. Amy knelt down and picked the gift up. A small card fell onto her lap, she picked it up, and opened it. It read:

To-Amy,

You were right, I should

have told you about Sundance.

There's no excuse for not telling you,

so I hope you can accept my apology, 'cause

I love you so much and I care about you a lot.

Love,

Ty

Before any tears came, Amy quickly tore off the wrapping paper, until she was holding a blue velvet box. Slowly, Amy opened it and gasped. Inside sat a beautiful gold locket. Carefully, Amy picked it up and, carefully undid the clasp. Inside the locket were two pictures, one of her mother laughing, and the other of Pegasus looking over his stall door. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she stared at the two pictures. Amy wiped the tears away, and hooked the locket around her neck. When she finished, Amy touched the heart-shaped locket and closed her eyes.

Hearing, footsteps upstairs Amy quickly got up and ran outside, before anyone saw her. Blinking back some more tears, Amy went to the back barn to see Sundance. The gelding was dozing at the back of his stall, but nickered to her as she entered the stall.

"Hey, boy," Amy whispered, running a hand down the pony's neck. Sundance pushed against her, searching for food.

"Alright, alright," Amy laughed. "I'll go get your feed." Giving Sundance one last pat, Amy went to get started on the feeds. When she was halfway finished, she heard a truck pull up. Amy peeked out of the feed room. Ty was just climbing out of his truck. Without thinking, Amy ran across the yard and threw her arms around him.

"I"m sorry," Amy said. Ty held on to her, as Amy breathed in his familiar, loving scent.

"It's okay," Ty whispered into her hair. Amy tightened her grip on him and buried her face in his chest. Then she looked up into his soft, green eyes.

"I love you," Amy said.

"I love you, too," Ty replied. He put his finger underneath her chin, bringing her face to his. They kissed a long, and passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked down the barn aisle, carrying a lead line. She stopped at a stall, and peered at the bay colt inside. Spindleberry saw her and walked over to her. The colt nickered and nuzzled her. Amy smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"You want to go for a walk?" Amy asked the colt. Spindleberry snorted and bobbed his head. Amy smiled, and opened the stall door. She put his halter on, buckled it, and clipped a lead to the ring. She was had just told the colt to walk on, when Joni walked up.

"What are doing?" Joni asked.

"I was going to walk Spindle around the yard for a bit," Amy answered.

"Well, I was just about to give him one of his daily sessions," Joni said, taking the lead from Amy's hand. "But you can walk him afterwards, okay." With that, Joni led Spindle down the aisle, and out of the barn. Amy stared after her, shocked. Then she ran after the girl and horse. Joni was just entering the circular ring, when Amy emerged from the barn. Amy hurried over to the ring. When she approached, she started.

"Do you think I could give Spindle his lesson, today?" Amy asked.

"Well, he's been improving so well, I think a change in trainers will affect his learning." Joni explained, hooking a lunge line to the colt's halter.

"In other words, you want Spindle's training all to yourself, and for nobody else to take part in his training." Amy said.

"No, it's not that at all," Joni protested.

"Right, and I wasn't that way before I left for college," Amy replied.

"Amy..." Joni started.

"No, I get it. College has changed me, but in the long run, it will be all worth it," Amy interrupted. "If you need me, I'll be mucking out stalls." With that, Amy turned and walked back up the barn. Without another thought, she got started on the stalls.

An hour later, Amy was almost down the stalls, when Joni came in leading Spindleberry. She could hear everything the stable hand was saying to the colt.

"You were a good boy, today,"

"You're going to be something special,"

"Tomorrow, we'll see how you are with a rider."

Amy blocked out the rest of the conversation, and forked the last piece of straw into the wheelbarrow. She took the handles of the wheelbarrow and wheeled it out of the stall.

"Amy, I wanted to talk to you." Joni said, when she saw her. But Amy kept walking out of the barn, and toward the muck pile. She didn't feel like talking to Joni right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't need me to stick around?" Ty asked her. It was after noon, and Ty was going home for Christmas and to help his mother.

"I'll be fine," Amy assured him, as they approached his truck. "It's not like, I've never been around horses or anything."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Ty said, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Bye," Ty said, when they broke apart.

"Bye," Amy replied. He climbed into his truck and started the engine. Amy watched until the truck was out of sight. She turned and walked slowly up to the house. She opened the door, Nancy and Lou were busy making Christmas dinner. Amy sat down and sighed. Both women turned to look at her. Lou walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Lou asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy said. Then she got up and went upstairs. She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Amy took hold of her locket and closed her eyes. Suddenly, images filled her mind.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_The two lovers lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms, the sheets tangled around their legs. They kissed, again, and again. She didn't think they were ever going to stop. Neither of them wanted this night to end._

_Suddenly, a loud sound filled the room and it sounded like...a baby crying!_

Amy's eyes snapped open. And all of a sudden, Amy knew what she had to do. Tomorrow, she was going to the store, and was going to find out if she was...


	8. I'm

Chapter 8

Amy awoke bright and early, birds chirped from outside, but other from that it was silent. She lied there a few minutes, thinking of what she was going to do today. Then, hearing noises downstairs, Amy got up and pulled on jeans and a sweater. She hurried downstairs and was relieved that her sister had just arrived.

"Hi, have a good sleep?" Lou asked.

"Um, yeah I guess," Amy answered, sitting down at the table. "I was wondering if you were planning on going out somewhere today?"

"I was going to stop by the store later, why?" Lou questioned, sitting across from her.

"I was just, because there's something I want to get, but never mind." Amy said standing up and heading toward the door.

"This something wouldn't by any chance be a pregnancy test, would it?" Lou asked, stopping Amy in her tracks.

"No, of course not," Amy answered, still facing the door. She hear Lou get up and stand behind her.

"Amy…." Lou said. "I know what you two did, after Soraya came back in tears, it wasn't hard to piece together, since you guys stayed there all night."

"I have to take care of the horses," Amy simply said, and started walking to the door. Just as she was walking outside, she heard her sister call to her.

"Be ready in an hour!" Lou called to her.

As Amy stepped into the yard, Ty's truck came up the drive. Amy's throat tightened at the sight of him. All to soon, Ty stopped and jumped out of his pickup, his locked onto Amy's. Suddenly, Amy couldn't take it anymore and ran toward the barn. She stopped in front of Sundance's stall, the gelding welcomed her with deep whicker. Amy patted his neck, absentmindedly, she just wanted to get this day over with. Sundance snorted, breaking into her thoughts.

"Okay, okay, I just have to wait and see," Amy said to the pony. But she didn't feel as confident on the inside as she sounded on the outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're ready this time?" Lou asked, impatiently. They were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago, but Amy kept making excuses, in other words she was stalling.

Amy took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, here we go," Lou said, starting the car and backing down the drive. Amy sat with her hands in her lap, staring out the window.

A couple minutes later, they were pulling in the parking lot of Safeway. Before they got out, Amy took another deep breath and then got out with her sister. The two sisters walked together in silence toward the super market.

"Okay, I just have to get a few things, so I'll meet you at the checkout," Lou said to her. Amy nodded, and the two sisters walked off in separate directions. Amy made her way through the crowd of shoppers to the pharmacy aisle. To her relief, the aisle was empty. She made her way up the aisle, until she found the pregnancy tests. Before anyone she knew could see her, Amy grabbed a box and walked quickly out of the aisle.

Amy paid for the pregnancy test and then walked to the front entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, Lou appeared carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ready to go?" Lou asked. Amy nodded, and together they made their way back to the car. Amy climbed in and sat wordlessly as Lou started the car.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up Heartland's drive. Before the car stopped completely, Amy jumped out and ran into the house. She wanted to get this over and done with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stood in the bathroom, staring down at the test in her hands. When they did, it felt like the rest of the world just faded away, and left her in this big, gaping hole. The test fell to the floor with a clatter, but Amy didn't hear it, she was in a daze. Finally, her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. Pulling her legs to her chest and burying her head in her knees, Amy let the tears come.

A half hour later, Amy had calmed down enough to clean herself up and walk downstairs. Lou was in the kitchen, one look at her sister's face told her everything. Amy walked outside, she knew what she had to do. Although she was deeply regretting telling him. But she didn't have to worry, 'cause Ty and Joni were just leaving the yard toward the trails. Although Amy felt relieved, she kind of felt hurt that they didn't invite her to go with them.

Without another thought, Amy walked into the barn. She wanted to spend time with Spindleberry. She wasn't the only one, at the sight of her, Spindle let a loud whinny. Amy smiled and hugged the colt. She slipped his halter on and tied him to a ring in the stall. Then she went to get a grooming kit. When she came back, she started on making the colt's coat shine. Spindle snorted in appreciation and lowered his head, enjoying the grooming session.

Amy was so absorbed in combing the knots out of Spindle's mane and tail, that she didn't hear the clatter of hooves in the barn aisle. Finishing up, Amy gathered up everything in the grooming box, released the colt, and left the stall. Ty and Joni were just rubbing down their horses, when Amy appeared. Walking past Ty to the tack room, Amy whispered.

"Meet me in the tack room when you're done, we need to talk,"

With that Amy walked to the tack room, put the grooming kit in a tack box, and sat down on a storage trunk. Three minutes later, Ty appeared in the doorway, carrying a saddle and bridle. After he put them on the rack and hooks, Ty sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Ty asked, looking into her eyes.

"Not exactly," Amy answered, she looked down and then back up to his face. "I have something to tell you."

"I kind of figured that, go on." Ty pressed, taking her hands.

Amy took a deep breath and started, "I'm………" That's all she had time to get out, before the tack room door burst open and Joni ran in.

"Come quick, Sundance is colicing!"

_Sorry it took so long, computer problems. (Yuck!) Anyone, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm mean to leave you guys hanging like that, but…………THAT'S ME!_


	9. Colic and Death

Chapter 9

Amy jumped off the tack box and ran out of the tack room. _It couldn't be, her horse couldn't be dying._ But as soon as she entered the barn, loud thrashing came from the direction of Sundance's stall. She jogged to the end and looked over the stall door. Just as Joni had said, Sundance was colicing. Without thinking, flung open the stall door, just as Joni and Ty appeared beside her.

"Amy, what are doing?" Joni asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Saving my horse!" was all that Amy said. Grabbing a hold of Sundance's halter, she heaved the pony to his feet. Almost immediately Sundance started to go down again. But Amy was faster, clipping a lead rope to the pony's halter; she led Sundance out of the stall. Sundance fought her the whole way, but Amy kept a strong hold on him.

"I just called Scott," Ty told her. Lou, Grandpa, and Nancy were right behind him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lou asked. Amy only shook her head, all her attention focused on the sick pony. Sundance tried to turn his head to bite at his flanks, but Amy started walking him again. The pony groaned, but followed anyway.

Suddenly, the lead grew taunt. Amy looked back. Sundance had stopped and was rolling his eyes. That was when the pony's legs came out from under him, and the pony crashed to the floor of the barn. Dropping the lead rope, Amy ran to him.

"C'mon Sunny up," Amy coaxed, but Sundance only looked at her. Amy's heart thumped so hard in her chest, she thought it was going to burst. This was the end. Sundance was dying.

"Let's get him back to his stall," Amy said. Together Amy, Ty, and Joni heaved Sundance to his feet one last time and led the pony back to his stall. They allowed the gelding to lie down and this time Sundance didn't try to roll, instead he just lied there, like all the strength that was in him, just drained out.

Amy looked around frantically, wondering where Scott was. Suddenly, she heard a vehicle coming up the driveway followed by a car door slam. Then Scott appeared over the stall door. He entered the stall and knelt down beside her. He simply shook his head. Amy choked on a sob, tears blurring her vision. That was when she noticed that Sundance's breathing had stopped. Tears started pouring rapidly down her face as realization washed over her. Sundance was dead and he was never coming back

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and fled the stall and everybody there. She ran to the house, up to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She cried even harder when she remembered the day she and her mom had bought the feisty pony. Amy sat up and wiped her eyes, before she picked up the photograph of her mother and Pegasus.

"Sorry mom, I'm sorry I failed you mom," Amy whispered. A loud knock on her door startled her so much she dropped the picture on the floor.

"Amy, can I come in?" It was Ty.

"Sure," Amy said, quietly.

The door opened and Ty came in and sat down beside her. Tears poured from her eyes again as she buried her head in Ty's chest. Ty wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Amy said through her tears.

"I know, I know," Ty soothed, his chin on her head.

"I'm not good enough to be a vet," Amy said out of nowhere.

"What?" Ty said, looking down at her.

"It's true," Amy replied, sitting up.

"Where did you get that idea?" Ty asked.

Amy stood up and walked to the window, "Just now when Sundance died," she said just above a whisper.

"Amy, that's crazy, there…….." Ty began, but Amy interrupted him.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy!" Amy exclaimed, whirling around to face him. He was now on his feet and was coming toward her. Amy backed up against the window.

"That's not what I said," Ty said, as he reached her.

"But it's what you meant." Amy replied.

Ty put his hands on her arms and said, "You're upset, you don't know what you're saying."

Before Amy could say anything, a nauseous feeling crept over her. Her hand shot to her mouth, before anything could leak out.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked, looking concerned.

Amy just shook her head and ran for the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and puked her guts out in the toilet. Over her puking, Amy heard the front door open then close, and then she heard a pickup start up. Amy sighed, after all the excitement she'd forgotten to tell Ty the most important thing. That he was about to become a father.

_Hope you liked that chapter and future chapters to come. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming! Reviews are my best friend._


	10. Urgent Call!

Chapter 10

The next mourning dawned bright and clear, illuminating the small layer of frost on the ground. Amy was already in the yard, when the sun came up. She was busy cleaning up the tack room, since it was too early to disturb the horses.

The only reason she was out here so early was because she hadn't been able to sleep all night. Partly because she was running back and forth to the bathroom and partly because she was thinking of Sundance and telling Ty the news.

Now she stood in the middle of the tack room, admiring her handiwork. Then sudden whinnies from the barn snapped her into action. Amy went to each stall and collected empty hay nets and buckets.

Twenty minutes later, all the horses were happily eating their mourning feeds. Except one. Amy looked down at the bucket in her hand. Sundance. She looked into the empty stall she was standing in front of. Then before tears blurred her vision Amy took the bucket back to the feed room. Sundance was gone. The sooner she accepted that, the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00 Amy was just finishing up cleaning the last stall when Ty and Joni arrived.

"Wow, maybe you shouldn't go back to college," Joni teased when she saw Amy's work. Amy smiled lightly.

"Ty, can I talk to you?" Amy asked quietly.

"Sure," Ty said.

"Not here, someplace quiet." Amy replied.

"How about the tack room?" Ty suggested. Amy nodded and Ty led the way to the tack room. Once they entered, Ty's eyes swept over the newly cleaned tack room.

"Did you do this?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded and sat down on a tack box, "I couldn't sleep,"

Ty nodded understandingly and sat down next to her, "Does this have anything to do with what you were going to tell me yesterday?" he asked.

Amy nodded again.

"Well," Ty pressed.

Amy took a deep breath, "Okay Ty this isn't an easy thing to say and I just need you to hear me out clearly, so I don't have to repeat it,"

"Amy, what is it?" Ty asked taking her hands.

"I'm………" Amy started then stopped when a scream came from the direction of the barn.

"Marshmallow, NO!"

Amy and Ty both jumped up and ran to the barn. Joni was in front of Marshmallow's stall trying to calm her down as the mare circled and half-reared in the stall.

"What happened?" Amy and Ty asked in unison.

"I was getting ready to take Marshmallow out to the pasture and I just put her halter on when she snorted and tried to barge past me to the outside," Joni explained. "I reached out and grabbed her halter and pulled her back and that's when she went crazy."

Amy and Ty both looked at the mare, who was now standing at the back of her stall, watching them. Without saying anything, Ty entered the stall. Marshmallow threw up her head in alarm, but Ty didn't move. Instead, he held out his hand and waited. Marshmallow hesitated at first, then reached out her neck and sniffed at Ty's upturned hand. A minute later, the mare walked up close to him and allowed Ty to take a hold of her halter.

"I think a ride might ease her nerves, anyone want to accompany me?" Ty asked, looking at the two girls at the stall door.

"I will," Amy said. Maybe this will be the time when she will be able to tell him.

"Great, you can ride Comet, he needs the exercise." Ty smiled.

"Okay," Amy said and went off to tack up the gelding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Amy and Ty were heading out of the yard toward the trails. Ty on Marshmallow and Amy on Comet, a bay gelding. The two horses trotted together in perfect harmony, that no one would guess that they were problem horses. Amy and Ty rode in silence as they moved their horses from a trot to a canter. Soon they came to the top of the ridge, which overlooked Heartland. They stopped their horses and looked down at the fields and barn spread out beneath them. Suddenly, Amy just had to tell him.

"Ty," Amy said.

Ty looked at her, "Yeah,"

"I'm………." Amy began, but suddenly Comet moved to close to Marshmallow, the mare squealed and bit the gelding. Comet whinnied and reared up. Amy had to grab a hold of the gelding's mane to keep from falling. As soon as Comet's hooves touched the ground, he pivoted and galloped back down the trail. Amy grappled for the reins, but the gelding was running scared and no pull on the reins would stop him. Up ahead a fallen log lay in the path, Amy pulled harder on the reins, but Comet wouldn't listen. He was going to jump it!

Suddenly, Amy heard hooves hammering close behind. Amy turned her head and saw Marshmallow gaining on them. The mare was breathing heavy, but she wasn't slowing. Amy turned back, just in time to see the tree loom ahead of them. Comet gathered himself for the take off, but he was jumping to late, even if they made it, it would be hard for the gelding to maintain his balance. Amy moved into a jumping position, while bracing herself for the fall. Comet lifted himself over the log and just as Amy predicted the gelding couldn't find his balance. His forelegs slid, his body twisted to the left. Amy leaned to the right, hoping it would help the gelding. But it didn't. Two thousand pounds of horseflesh slammed down on the soft dirt underfoot. Amy fell from the saddle and skidded across the trail. The last things she heard was frantic neighing, hooves skidding to halt, then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices came to Amy so clear, but vague, her curiosity overcame her. Her eyelids fluttered open. She was on the couch in the farmhouse, but what about the horse. The door separating the living room and the kitchen opened and her sister came in carry a cup of hot cocoa. Seeing that her sister was awake, Lou sat the cup on the table near Amy and pulled up a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Lou asked.

"I'm fine, how's Comet?" Amy asked her sister.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lou questioned, ignoring her sister's question.

"Yeah, Marshmallow bit Comet for getting to close, he spooked and took off. He tried to jump a log, but we both ended up going down, and I black out." Amy croaked out, her throat was incredibly dry.

"Here," Lou said, handing Amy the cup. Amy took a sip of the hot drink and sighed, the drink felt good going down her parched throat.

"Now, how's Comet?" Amy asked again, cradling the cup in her hands.

"He's fine, a little wired maybe, but fine," Lou told her. Just then Amy's gaze fell to her stomach and her sister immediately knew what she was thinking of.

"The baby's fine, Amy," Lou said.

"Did you tell…" Amy began, but her sister was already shaking her head.

"I was about to, but then I realized he didn't seem at all worried about the baby, so I figured you didn't tell him yet," Lou paused, then continued. "You need to tell him, Amy."

"I know," Amy sighed. "Did he leave yet?"

"No, I'll tell him you're asking for him." Lou said.

Amy nodded, "Thanks Lou,"

"No problem," Lou smiled. Then she disappeared into the kitchen and a few seconds later Ty appeared. He gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek and then sat down in the chair Lou just vacated.

"You wanted to see me." Ty said.

"Yes, there's something I've been trying to tell you for awhile now and I can't wait anymore," Amy started. Ty nodded for to go. "Ty, I'm…"

"Amy," Lou said peeking her head through the door. "Ali from Chestnut Hill is on the phone."

"Can you tell her I'll call her back," Amy said to her sister.

"Actually, Amy, she said that it was urgent and needed to talk to you right away." Lou replied. Amy was confused, she was still confused when Lou handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Amy, I'm so glad I got you," Ali practically screamed into the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Actually there is," Ali said. Amy's heart sank. "It's Karma, we don't know what's wrong, but she won't let anyone near her. She's pacing her stall and keeps looking at her flanks. We need you Amy!"

_I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up shortly. I hope!_


	11. Pregnant?

_Sorry, this chapter took so long, but I've been having computer problems. But don't worry my computer is all better now and plan to update this story until it ends. So have no fear chapter 11 is here!_

**Chapter 11**

"We need you, Amy," Ali continued. "Please don't let us down!"

"Okay, I'll be there," Amy stammered, still processing what Ali just said.

"Thanks Amy," Ali said and with that the girl hung up. Amy stared at the phone for a long while, thinking of Karma. What could be so wrong that Ali had to call her at Heartland. Then Amy remembered what the girl had said, she was pacing her stall and kept looking at her flanks. Suddenly, Amy became aware of Ty standing behind her. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked, seeing her face.

"It's Karma...they need me...I have to go," was all Amy could get out before running upstairs. In her room, she grabbed her half-filled suitcase and tossed last remaining things inside, then zipping it up as she went, she turned to leave only to bump into Ty.

Ty took ahold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"They don't know, they can't get near Karma, I'm the only who's worked with her, so she's used to me more and I really have to go." Amy explained, when she finished Amy pushed past him and started for the stairs.

"Amy, wait!" Ty called after her.

"I have to go," Amy simply said.

Ty grabbed her arm, "I know, just let me drive you,"

"Okay," Amy said, not wanting to agrue.

Five minutes later, they both in Ty's truck backing down the Heartland driveway. Amy's mind was spinning with questions. What was wrong? What if she was colicing? Oh, she couldn't bear to face that again. Amy put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself. She took deep breaths to calm down. Was this what it felt like to have a panic attack? Ty saw her and leaned over and opened the glove compartment. He took out a small, brown bottle and handed it to her.

"Rescue remedy, it's not just for horses, put four drops under your tongue," Ty whispered. Amy did what he said and then leaned her head against the window. She sighed, things were going all wrong. Everything was supposed to be fine before she got back. Amy turned her head to look at Ty. She smiled, everything about him made her feel like the luckliest girl on earth. Ty turned, when he felt her staring and reached for her hand.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said. Amy nodded, hoping that he was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had begun to rain as they drove up the drive leading up Chestnut Hill. Before he had even come to a complete stop, Amy was jumping out of the truck and running to the barn. When she entered she saw a small crowd near the other end of the barn. Amy swallowed hard, her heart pounding, and started walking toward the group. Hearing her footsteps, Ali turned from the stall and practically ran to Amy.

"Amy, thank god, you got here," Ali said, once she reached her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked automatically.

"We don't know, but I think she's gotten worse," Ali answered. "We called the vet, their on their way." Amy nodded. Then she stepped forward and walked toward the stall. When she looked in the stall her heart nearly dropped. The once calm, gentle mare was standing in the back of her stall, eyes wide with fear, breathing heavy, and her coat was lathered in sweat.

Slowly and quietly, Amy slid back the bolt on the stall door and stepped in. Karma's head snapped up, nostrils flaring. Amy stopped and looked down. It took a few minutes, but soon Karma lowered her head and stepped toward Amy, remembering her as a friend. Amy reached up and wrapped her arms around the mare's neck.

"It's okay girl, I'm here now," Amy whispered to the mare. "Everything's going to be okay." The mare snorted, as if she understood what Amy was saying to her. Suddenly, the chestnut mare snorted again and backed away from Amy. Amy stared at her wondering what could be wrong. That was when Karma sank down into the straw and let a loud whinny of pain. That was when Amy recognized the signs.

"Ali, I think Karma's having a foal,"

_Well, there it is. I hope you liked. Please review!_


	12. Foals and the truth

**Chapter 12**

"That's impossible," Ali said, stunned at what Amy just said. "She can't be pregnant, can she?"

"Apparently so, she's showing all the clinical signs of going into labor," Amy replied.

"But the stable we bought her from never said anything about her being pregnant," Ali said, still amazed.

"They probably didn't know themselves," Amy guessed.

"What do we do now?" Ali asked.

"We be there for her in case she needs it," Amy answered, kneeling down beside Karma's head. The mare grunted in pain, but allowed Amy to stroke her sweating neck. Another contraction gripped the mare and Karma squealed loudly. Amy started doing t-touch circles on the mare, hoping it would calm her down. It worked for awhile, until another contraction struck. Amy moved toward the mare's back end to get look, being careful of the mare's thrashing legs.

"I can see it's hooves," Amy said to the others. Soon, she could make a tiny muzzle. "It's okay, Karma, it's almost over," she soothed to the mare. Karma grunted and picked up her head. Her soft brown eyes looked at Amy and a deep sigh came from the mare. As if she understood that everything was going to be okay. Karma whinnied again and Amy looked back toward the birth canal. The foals front legs were halfway out and so was it's head. That was when Amy realized that no matter how much Karma pushed the foal wasn't budging.

"Need some help, pretty girl," Amy whispered. She scooted closer to the mare and took ahold of the foals' legs. When Karma pushed again, Amy pulled and very slowly the foal started to come. A few seconds later, the foal slid free of the birth canal and lay on the sodden straw. All at once, the tiny ears began to flick back and forth and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Then the foal started to struggle out of the birth sac.

"It's a colt," Amy told everyone.

Amy stared at the tiny colt, he was an exact replica of his chestnut mother, blaze and all. Then all of a sudden, Amy realized the mare hadn't yet greeted her foal. Steping carefully around the foal, Amy knelt down beside the mare's head. Karma stared back at her, with wary eyes.

"C'mon Karma, come meet your new son," Amy said, taking hold of the mare's halter. Karma resisted and let out another whinny of pain. Just then Ty came into the stall. Until that moment, she had forgotten he was here.

"She's having another one," Ty said kneeling down beside the mare. Karma snorted warily at the stranger in her stall and tried to stand up. Amy did t-touch circles on the mare until she was calm again and then turned to Ty.

"What?"

"She's having twins," Ty replied. "And by the looks of it, she's gonna need some help with this one, she's really tired out." Moving slowly, he moved to the mare's back end, all the while Amy was stroking the mare to keep her calm. Meanwhile, the colt squealed from his spot in the straw, wanting his mother. Karma pricked her ears at her son's call and nickered back, while trying to stand up.

"Not yet, Karma," Amy said to the mare.

"Here it comes," Ty said. Karma squealed loudly that broke Amy's heart, watching the mare go through this pain. Amy looked over to Ty. He had ahold of the foals' legs and was pulling as hard and Karma was pushing.

Two minutes later, the other foal was lying the totally ruined straw. Everybody waiting for some sort of movement from the foal. But it just lied there. Then Amy saw it. The foal's chest was moving up and down. It was alive! Amy looked over to Ty, he saw it too. Then the foal picked its' head up and scrambled out of the birth sac.

"It's a filly," Ty said.

Unlike her brother and mother, the tiny filly was a sorrel with a diamond on her forehead. A small whinny broke Amy's stare at the filly, she looked over to the colt. He was standing up! Karma heaved herself up and nickered to her foals. The colt nickered again and took a brave step toward his mother. Once he got the concept, the colt bounded over to his mother and started suckling hungrily. Amy smiled and looked over toward Ty. Their eyes met from across the stall, only to be broken by a small squeal. They both looked down at the filly. She was still lying in the straw, but anybody could tell she wanted to get to her mother, although she was having trouble getting her legs under her. Amy longed to help the filly, but she knew this was something the filly needed to learn on her own.

Getting a determined look on her face, the filly gathered her forelegs and hindlegs under her and tried to heave herself. This time she made it. The filly stood there, legs sprawled and looked around at everybody and squealed happily. Then came the hard part. Walking. The filly took a tentative step forward toward her mother. Karma nickered toward. That encouraged the filly because she got more courage and walked forward, until she was next to her mother. Then she went to suckling hungrily, her tail swishing frantically. While the filly ate, the colt ambled over to his mother's face. Karma lowered her head and mother and son touched noses. That was such a magical moment that Amy felt tears blur vision, as she remembered her own mother.

The filly finished and walked over to where her mother and brother were. Karma nuzzled both her foals and at that moment Amy knew that it was time. Time to tell Ty the truth, that he was going to be a father.

Amy walked over to him,"Can we talk?"

Ty nodded. Together walked over to the stall door.

"We'll be right back,"Amy said to Ali.

"Okay, and thanks for everything," Ali replied.

"No problem," Amy smiled.

Amy and Ty walked out of the stall and headed outside. Where Amy realized that it had stopped raining and it had fallen dark and million stars lit up the stable yard. When they were a little ways off from the barn, Amy turned toward Ty.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you, but everytime I've tried there's been a horse in trouble, or an accident, and if don't tell you now, I don't think I'll be able to get another chance to, so here it goes..." Amy took a deep breath, took his hands and continued, "Ty, I'm...pregnant." There she said it, she finally told him. (A/N:Everybody happy now, you better be!) Ty stared at her for a second, lost for words.

"Ty, say something," Amy said.

Ty opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, he managed, "Wow,"

"I know," Amy replied.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked her.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure," Amy responded. "I took the damn test like ten times...okay, maybe not ten times, it was more like three times, and they all came out th..." Ty interrupted her by kissing her. Amy kissed him back, her arms encircling his neck, and his arms went around her waist. After a minute or two, the kiss stopped.

Ty leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Pregnant?"

Amy smiled and nodded. He smiled back and then they kissed, like the proud parents they were going to be.

_Well, there it is. If it is too short, I tried to make it longer and I promise the chapters will be long, I hope. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. Remember, I love reviews! So...Review!_


	13. Vet Check

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight shone through the stall window, shining down on the two sleeping figures in the stall. The chestnut mare was dozing at the back of the stall. The identical colt was lying in the straw next to his mother, sleeping. The sorrel filly on the otherhand was just waking up. She stood up on her long spindly legs and gave a big yawn that almost knocked down. She gave her tiny body a shake and started to walk over to her mother for her breakfast. The filly stopped when she saw the two humans, leaning against the stall wall, cuddled together and sleeping. Curious, the filly walked over to them. She snuffled the female's long brown hair.

Amy awoke to hot breath on the nape of her neck. She lifted her head from where it was on Ty's chest. As her vision came into focus, Amy made out a tiny sorrel muzzle right by her face. The filly's soft brown eyes looked at her curiously. Amy lifted her hand and reached up to stroke the filly's nose. Startled, the foal backed up so fast that she fell into a heap in the straw. But as fast as she fell, she was right back up again.

"Hey, it's okay," Amy whispered moving into a sitting position. The filly pricked her ears to catch Amy's voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Charisma,"

Amy didn't know where it came from, but it described the filly somehow. The sorrel filly seemed to like it because she gave a small nicker.

"You like that don't you," Amy whispered to the filly. "Here Charisma," Amy reached out her upturned palm toward the filly. Charisma hesitated at first, but then walked over to the girl. Amy stroked the filly's neck in T-touch circles, Charisma nuzzled Amy liking the massage.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you,"

The filly pricked her ears at the new voice.

Amy turned toward Ty and smiled, "She's very curious,"

The rustle of straw made both humans and foal turn to the other side of the straw. Karma was awake and nickered to Charisma. Hearing his mother, the colt woke immediately and stood up. Charisma bounded over to her mother and started suckling before her brother had a chance to it first. Karma turned her head and nuzzled Charisma. Seeing his mother do it, the colt nuzzled his sister too. After Charisma finished, Karma pushed the colt toward the milk, and he didn't need anymore encouragement, he started suckling right away. When he finished, Karma walked over to her water bucket and took a long, deserving drink of water. The colt followed her and tried to reach up to the water bucket.

"He's like her shadow," Amy commented.

"You mean, Karma's Shadow," Ty corrected her.

"Yeah, Shadow," Amy said.

As if finally noticing they were there, Shadow pricked his ears and turned to them. He snorted and then turned to his mother asking if they were okay. Karma looked at them for a second and then welcomed them with a small nicker. Then she turned to her stall door, awaiting her breakfast. Taking that as a yes, Shadow bounded over to them and thrust his nose in Amy's face. Amy laughed and stroked it. Hearing footsteps in the aisle, Amy and Ty stood up and went to the stall door. It was Ali and a young man, who Amy recognized as Dr. Marcus, Chestnut Hill's vet.

"I was hoping you two would still be here," Ali called to them. Karma whinnied to them, when she saw the bucket in Ali's hands. "Yes, Karma, I got your feed right here," She handed the bucket to Amy, who poured it into the feed bin. Karma immediately started digging in.

"Dr. Marcus is here to check on Karma and her foals," Ali told them.

"I would have been here last night, but I got held up at a stable," Dr. Marcus explained. "Apparently, last night was the perfect time for mares to give birth."

"Have you came up with names for the foals yet?" Ali asked them.

"Actually, we have," Amy paused, then continued. "The filly's name in Charisma and the colt's is Karma's Shadow,"

"It suits him," Ali said, looking into the stall where Shadow was trying to reach into the feed bin, his mother was eating from. "She really is full of charisma."

Amy smiled, glad that Ali liked the names.

"I should check them out," Dr. Marcus said. Amy and Ty stepped aside as he entered. "I'll start with the foals while the mare is eating. He walked over to Charisma, who was lying in the straw looking at him curiously.

"Hey, sweet girl," Amy heard the vet croon to the filly. Charisma butted him with her nose and allowed him to run his hands along her body. A minute later, he finished with the filly and walked over to Shadow, who was still trying to get his mother's feed. Dr. Marcus put both hands on the colt's back and started to run them down his legs, when the colt squealed loudly. Karma stopped eating, flattened her ears and lunged at the vet.

"Here," Amy said walking over to them and taking Karma's halter. She started doing T-touch circles on the mare's face until she calmed down.

"Nice, job," Dr. Marcus replied. "C'mon here, little guy." This time Shadow allowed the vet to check him over and Karma relaxed all the way.

Another minute went by when he finished up with the colt.

"Her turn," he said, walking over to the mare. Karma looked at him suspiously, but allowed his touch. When he finished, he looked up at everybody. "Well, they are all healthy," he said. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although I have to say I'm supprised the foals are healthy," he said again. Everybody looked at him. "You know for being premature and twins are rare, usually when I deliver a set of twins, the second is either stillborn or had a dorformity. I see nothing like that here."

"Premature?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she's a week early," Dr. Marcus answered. "But there's nothing to worry about the mare and foals are healthy, I should get going." He started packing his stuff up.

"Thanks for coming over," Ali said.

"No problem," Dr. Marcus replied. With that they walked off, to see the vet off. Amy let go of Karma, so that the mare could check her foals over. Both foal toppled over when their mother's nose brushed them. Then Ty walked over to her.

"I should get going too," Ty said.

Amy nodded. She took his hand and they both walked to his truck, hand in hand.

"I take it your going to stay here with the foals?" Ty asked her.

Amy nodded again.

"Be careful," Ty said.

"I will," Amy replied, knowing exactly what he meant.

He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway. As their lips met, Ty's tongue ran across her bottom lip and she let him enjoying the taste of his, as their tongues welcomed each other.(A/N:Just so you know, his hand is resting on her still flat stomach. I didn't know where to put it in the story. Anyways...) The kiss was cut short though, when her phone started vibrating against her. Amy sighed and took her cell phone out of her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Amy!" It was her sister and she sounded frantic.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Amy asked, as she felt Ty move closer so he could hear.

"Amy, my water just broke, I'm going into labor as we speak and nobody's here and I can't reach Scott on his cell phone,"

_Dun, Dun, Dun! What's going to happen? Stay tuned!_


	14. It's a Boy!

_Everybody, thanks for all the review. I really appreciate them all and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing all through this story. I will also like to take this time to recognize HorseLover20693 for helping me with a certain part in this chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter 14**

"Don't worry, Lou, we'll be right there," Amy said calmly to her sister.

"Okay, please hurry, I'm scared Amy!" her sister cried into the phone. Amy hung up the phone and turned to Ty.

"Lou's gone into labor and Scott's not there," Amy told him.

"Okay, let's go." Ty said, taking out his keys. They both got into the truck, Ty backed down Chestnut Hill's drive sped out onto the highway.

_An hour later_

Amy and Ty drove up Heartland's drive, Amy jumped out before the truck came to a stop. She ran into the house in search of her sister. The kitchen was completely empty. Lou wasn't there. Then she heard a small voice come from the living room.

"Amy?"

Amy rushed into the living room, to find her sister sitting in the armchair, breathing heavy and her face was wet with sweat. Amy walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked her.

"Not that good, this baby's coming...fast. Owwwww," Lou breathed as another contraction hit. Just then Ty came into the room.

"How is she?" Ty asked Amy.

"Not good, we have to get her to the hospital now," Amy told him. Ty nodded. Amy turned back to her sister, "Lou, can you walk?"

Lou tried to get up, then collasped back into the leather. "No," she said.

"I got an idea," Ty said, with that he walked over to Lou and picked her up and started walking to the door. Amy was about to follow them when she realized she should try and get a hold of Scott. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the vet's number, but all she got was his voicemail.

"Hey, this is Scott. I'm not available right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you,"

Amy sighed and left a message, "Hi Scott, it's Amy. Where are you? Lou's gone into labor, Ty and I are taking her to the hospital. Call me back or just come to the hospital. Okay? okay, bye." After she'd hung up, slid her phone back into her pocket, and ran outside where Ty had already gotten Lou in his truck. She hurried over and climbed in.

"I left a message on Scott's cell," Amy said as Ty started backing down the drive.

"Where...is...he?" Lou asked breathing through yet another contraction.

"I don't know Lou, I don't know," Amy whispered looking out the window.

_At the hospital_

Once they arrived, Lou's doctor, Dr. Leverwitz, was waiting for them. He immediately brought them into a delivery room and assessed Lou's condition.

"Okay, Lou you about 6 centimeters dilated," Dr. Leverwitz said. "I'll come back and check on you in a little while, okay?" Lou nodded through her pain. The doctor left.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, my husband," Lou said, forcing a laugh.

"I'll try and get ahold of him," Ty replied taking his cell phone out and walking out of the room.

"You know this isn't how it was supposed to happen," Lou said after he had left.

Amy looked at her curiously.

"Scott was supposed to be with me," Lou explained.

Amy took her sister's hand and said, "If it helps, I'm here."

"Thanks Amy, I don't think I'll be able to do this with out you." Lou smiled at her sister. Just then Ty came back into the room.

"Did you get ahold of him?" Lou asked immediately.

"Yeah, he's on his way," Ty said.

"Thank god," Lou replied, putting her head back against the pillows.

_It's time!_

"Okay, your fully dilated the baby should be coming any minute now," Dr. Leverwitz said. He looked at Amy. "Are you going to stay?" Amy looked at Lou. (A/N:Scott hasn't arrived yet, okay.)

Lou nodded.

"I guess," The doctor nodded and turned back to his patient.

"Okay, here it comes," he said. Amy took one look at it and almost gagged. She turned to Lou.

"Maybe I should..." she started, starting to get up.

"No, Amy, don't go, I don't want to do this alone," Lou begged and the gasped when another contraction gripped her. Amy reluctantly sat back down.

A minute later, the door to the delivery opened and Scott came in.

"Yes," Amy breathed. She got up and walked over to him. "You're up daddy," With that she walked out of the room to where Ty sat on the bench, head in hands, outside the room. She went over to him and sat next to him.

"Scott just arrived, it shouldn't be much longer," Amy told him. He just nodded. They sat in silence for a minute, until Ty broke it.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't do this," Ty said looking up at her.

Amy scooted closer to him and took his hand and whispered, "It's okay, I'm scared too."

"No, it's not okay, I can't get do this!" Ty said sternly, with that he got up and walked off. Amy stared after him. She sat in there in silence for a few minutes, until the door to the delivery room opened and Scott came out. Amy looked up.

"It's a boy," Scott said proudly.

"That's great!" Amy replied, getting up and hugging her brother-in-law. After they pulled apart, Scott led Amy into the room. Lou was sitting up in the bed holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

_Ty's POV_

Ty walked through the hospital, passed nurses carrying patient charts, doctors wheeling patients into exam rooms, until he got to where he wanted to be. The nursery. He stopped and stared into the window. About a dozen babies lay in small rows of cradles. He would never say, but he was having second thought about the baby. He thought he was fine with it, until he witnessed firsthand what labor was all about. Now he wasn't so sure how he felt.

Suddenly, nurse came carry a newborn wrapped in a pink blanket. He stared at the baby as the nurse placed her in an empty crib. Ty sighed, turned around and leaned against the window. He knew he had hurt Amy by just leaving and he knew what he had to do. Even though he wasn't he could do this, he had to be there for Amy. So with another sigh he started walking back to the delivery room.

_Amy's POV_

"He's so cute, Lou," Amy said looking down at the little boy. "What his name?"

Scott and Lou looked at each first and then Lou said, "Jack,"

"That's nice," Amy replied. "Hey Jack," The baby looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and then he smiled up at her. Just then the door opened. Everybody looked up and there stood Ty.

Ty looked over at Amy to where she sat in the chair next to the bed and holding the baby. He walked over to her.

Amy smiled up at him, "Isn't he cute?" Ty just nodded. Suddenly, Jack started crying and waving his arms. Lou reached for him and Amy reluctantly handed him over. While the new parents fussed over their baby, Amy looked over at Ty and took his hand.

"Someday that's going to be us," Amy said.

Ty just nodded again, not trusting himself to speak, and kept staring at the new baby.

_How was it? I hope everybody liked. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise!_


	15. Friends and Apologies

**Chapter 15**

The next few days went by as a blur. Jack came home the after his birth. Amy and Ty (mostly Amy) told everyone they were having a baby. Amy couldn't believe it when it was time to go back to school. Amy sat on her bed folding pieces of clothing and placing them in her suitcase. She had debated over and over again whether or not she should go back to school after her nephew's birth. In the end, Amy decided to stay and spend as much time as she could with the little boy.

"Finally," Amy said as she placed the last shirt in the suitcase. She zipped up the bag and brought it downstairs. She placed it by the door and went outside to find Ty. She found him in Jasmine's stall, giving the mare a good grooming.

"I'm all packed," Amy told him. "We can go whenever your ready."

"Actually, Amy, do you think you could get Lou to drive you?" Ty asked.

Amy looked at him, curiously.

"It's just that there's so much to do and if I leave we might not be done before dark," Ty hurriedly explained.

"That's okay, I'll help," Amy suggested. "What needs to be done?"

"Actually, Amy," Ty started. "You should go now, you need time to settle back in."

Amy's face fell. "Oh, okay then," she said quietly.

"I'm really sorry, I'd take you if I could, but..." he trailed off.

"No, it's okay, I'll go ask Lou," Amy said quickly. They shared a quick, but passionate kiss and then she left in search of sister. She found Lou in the kitchen, feeding Jack.

"Lou, do you think you can take me back to Virginia Tech?" Amy asked.

"Can't Ty take you?" Lou questioned, looking up at her.

"He said there was too much to do," Amy explained.

"But he told me earlier everything was just about done," Lou said.

Amy stared at her sister speechless. Then she picked up her bag and ran outside. She threw her bag in the back of Lou's car and jumped into the drivers' seat. She found the keys from under the seat, turned the car on and backed down the driveway. All the while tears were streaming down her face. Ty had lied to her. He had never done that before, unless it was for her own good. What was he hiding?

_Ty's POV_

Ty sighed as he heard the car back down the driveway. He moved the brush aimlessly across Jasmine's coat. He felt bad that he had lied to Amy. Why couldn't he get his feelings under control?

Suddenly, a voice called through the barn.

"Amy?" It was Lou...but how?

Ty went to the stall door and asked, "I thought you were driving Amy back to Virginia Tech?"

"Okay, first of all, you said you were driving Amy to college," Lou explained, she was angry. "And where do you get off telling her that you can't take her because there's too much work to do. If I remember correctly you told me that everything was just about done."

Ty didn't know what to say.

"You better step it up, Ty," Lou continued. "Like it or not, my sister is carrying your baby, so you better stop being so selfish and be there for her, or you may not have a job anymore...Well, are you going to say something or just stand there?"

"What do you want me to say Lou, that I'm scared and I don't know what to do!" Ty snapped. "Fine, Lou, I'm scared and I don't know what to do? Now do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!" With that he brushed past Lou, slamming the brush in her hands, marched toward his truck and left.

_Amy's POV_

Three hours later, Amy arrived at Virginia Tech. She turned the car off, wiped her eyes dry of tears, grabbing bag she got out of the car and headed toward her dorm room. When she entered the room, Corey wasn't there yet and Amy was glad. She needed some time to herself to think. She sat down on her unmade bed and put her head in her hands and wept.

Amy didn't know how long she sat there, but all of a sudden she heard the door start to open. She quickly stood up and ran a hand across her eyes. Suddenly, her blonde haired roommate was in the doorway, carrying an armload of bags. She flashed Amy a smile.

"I didn't think I was going to see this place again," Corey said. Amy smiled at her. The girl walked over to her bed and dumped her bags onto it. Then she straightened it and said, "I'm going to get some coffee, you want to come?"

"I think I'm going to go to Chestnut Hill for a bit, but thanks anyway." Amy answered.

"Okay, see ya later," With that the girl left the room. Amy left soon after she did. She climbed into Lou's car and headed toward Chestnut Hill.

When she arrived at the stable, Amy hurried to the barn and to Karma's stall. The mare was eating her hay, while Shadow and Charisma napped by her side. Amy clucked her tongure, and the mare instantly pricked her ears and lifted her head. She let out a nicker when she saw it was Amy and walked over to her. Hearing their mother, the two twin foals immediately woke up to investigate what got their mother so excited. Amy patted the mare's neck and smiled down at the two foals.

_The baby squirmed and wiggled in Amy's arms, she was afraid she was going to drop her. The baby looked up at Amy with those two emerald green eyes, it made Amy's heart melt._

_"Ty look at her, she's beautiful," Amy whispered. Then when he didn't say anything, Amy looked up and said, "Ty?" _

_He wasn't there. _

_"Ty?" she said a bit louder. That was when she realized that the squirming had stopped. Amy looked down at the baby, but it wasn't there. _

_The baby was gone._

Karma's snort, brought her out of her daydream. She patted the mare's neck aimlessly, while she calmed her pounding heart, her other hand resting on her flat stomach. Suddenly, a loud whinny came from down the barn. Amy turned and saw a blue roan head peering at her from over his stall door. Amy smiled and walked over to the gelding.

"Hey, Moon," Amy whispered, burying her face into his mane. Moon snorted and placed his muzzle on her back as if he were hugging her. Suddenly, Amy couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Amy walked out of her last class with her books. Being the first day back from break, none of her professors had assigned any work and Amy was glad. She hurried back to her room to get ready to go to Chestnut Hill. When she got in, Corey had already left for her next class, so Amy hurried and changed into her barn clothes. Just as she was pulling her boots on, her cell phone rang. Her heart pounded as she took it out of her pocket, hoping it was Ty, but as she looked at the caller ID her heart sank, it wasn't. What surprised her was that it was Soraya!

"Hello?" Amy said into the phone.

"Amy, are you finished with all your classes for the day?" Soraya immediately asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered cautiously.

"Great, can you meet me at the cafe we need to talk," Soraya said.

"Sure," Amy replied. Then she heard a click on the other end, Amy stared at the phone. Shrugging her shoulders, Amy dropped her phone into her pocket and headed to the cafe.

When Amy arrived at the cafe, she saw Soraya sitting at a table, sipping a cup of coffee. Remembering the last time they spoke, Amy took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Once she saw her, Soraya jumped out of the chair.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," Soraya said, hugging her friend. "I should never had acted like that, I'm so sorry!"

"Soraya, it's okay," Amy replied hugging her back.

When they broke apart, Soraya asked, "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Amy answered, knowing that it was bad for the baby.

"Did I say I was sorry, because I am, I'm really sorry," Soraya repeated.

"Soraya, it's okay, it's not your fault," Amy told her. "I should have stayed in contact more, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Let's just call it even," Soraya suggested.

"Good idea," Amy smiled. "Oh, I have some good news to tell you."

"Well..." Soraya pressed.

"Okay, I'm pregnant," Amy said.

"Amy that's great!" Soraya exclaimed getting up and hugging her friend again.

"Thanks," Amy breathed.

"Have you told Matt yet?" Soraya asked, sitting back down.

"Not yet, but I will soon," Amy answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Amy lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. She thought about the day's events. After she had talked with Soraya, she called Matt and asked if could meet her someplace. He had and she told him about the baby. He seemed to take it okay. Amy sighed and turned onto her side. Her thoughts turned to Ty. He hadn't called her at all since she left. She was worried. Then she stopped and her hand went to her stomach. She had to stop worrying, it was bad for the baby. But she couldn't, and why was there a lot of things that were bad for the baby? Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought of one thing: What if, in a couple months, Ty still hadn't contacted her? What would she do then?

_Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Remember review!_


	16. Favors

_Okay, now don't be mad at me about what I'm about to say. Ty will not, I repeat will not be the next chapters, until like chapter 18, I think. Don't worry he won't leave Amy, I could never do that. Anyway, please don't be mad at me. Please!_

**Chapter 16**

The blue roan gelding snorted and popped over the low vertical. Amy patted his neck and turned him to a combination. Two fences set at 3ft. Amy gave him rein and urged him on, she had no doubt that he could do this. Just as she thought, Moon jumped both fence perfectly. Amy slowed him to a trot and then a nice relaxing walk, all the while patting him on his neck. Moon nickered and broke into a springy trot. Amy quickly brought him back down to walk, not wanting him to to sweaty. Moon eventually calmed down and settled into a smooth, slow walk.

After about five minutes, Moon was cool enough and Amy dismounted and ran up her stirrups. Moon snorted and pawed the ground. Amy smiled and gave the gelding a pat. Then she took the reins and led Moon to the barn. She hooked the gelding to crossties and stripped the saddle off. When Amy came back from putting the saddle in the tack room, Moon was pawing the flooring and chewing on the bit still in his mouth. It was his way of telling her he wanted the metal bit out of his mouth. Amy laughed at the gelding's antics and went over to him. She replaced his bridle with a halter and reclipped him to the crossties.

"That better, baby," Amy crooned to him. Moon snorted and nuzzled her. Amy smiled and took the bridle to the tack room and came back with grooming kit. Moon enjoyed the grooming session Amy gave him, like he always does. When she was finished Amy clipped a lead line to his halter and unclipped the crossties. She led the gelding to his stall, where he immediately started digging into his hay. Amy closed the stall door and placed the halter on the hook outside the stall. A whinny of impatience came from the end stall. Amy looked over and saw a chestnut head looking at her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Amy told the mare. Karma whinnied again. Amy hurried over to the end stall and grabbed the three halters hanging on the stall door. As soon as she entered the stall, the mare and both foals rushed over to her. Amy gave them each a pat and put Karma's halter on and tied the mare to a ring in the stall. She didn't want the mare to get in the way, when she went to halter the foals. Charisma was the easy one. The filly stood completely still as Amy buckled the halter on.

When she finished, Amy gave the filly a pat and said, "Good girl, Charisma," The filly gave a small nicker and went to stand by her mother. Shadow on the other hand was difficult. As soon as he spotted the halter, trotted to the other side of the stall. Amy sighed, she didn't feel like chasing Shadow around the stall for who knows how long. The colt wasn't afraid of being haltered, he just liked to make it difficult for everybody. Slowly, Amy took a step toward the colt. Shadow squealed, reared up on his small legs and took off to the other end of the stall. Amy sighed again and turned toward the colt.

"C'mon, Shadow," Amy soothed to the colt. "We're going to go on a nice walk around the yard." Shadow pricked his ears at the sound of her voice, but didn't move toward her. Then, pretending she was giving up, Amy walked over to where Karma and Charisma were waiting.

"C'mon, Karma, looks like your son doesn't want to come with us," Amy said to the mare. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shadow watching them. Amy undid the knot and started to lead Karma, with Charisma right behind her, out of the stall. Just as they reached the stall door, Shadow squealed and raced over to them. He obivously did not want to be left behind. Amy laughed and bent down in front of the colt.

"You, mister, are going to be a handful," Amy said, rubbing his slender neck. Shadow lifted his head to her face and snorted. Amy smiled and buckled the halter on.

Once they were all situated, Amy took ahold of the mare's lead again and led the threesome out of the stall and out of the barn. Karma pranced at the end of the lead, glad to be outside. Since Amy got back, she's been walking the three around the yard, to get the foals used to being outside. Today was the day Amy would see how they did out in the paddock. They wouldn't be out that long, since it was almost dusk, but Amy wanted to see how they did before she put them out from half the day. When the paddocks came into sight, Karma quickened her pace, knowing what Amy was going to do. Amy looked down the foals. They were practically jogging trying to keep with their mother.

When they reached an empty paddock, Amy unclipped the lead line. Once Karma felt she was free, she took off at a gallop around the paddock. Karma reached the otherside of the paddock and bucked for shear joy and then continued her race around the paddock. Shadow and Charisma, on the other hand, stood huddled together by the gate watching their mother as she'd gone crazy. Once she settled down, Karma trotted back to her foals and nuzzled each one of them. This time when she broke into a light canter, Shadow pricked his ears and eagerly followed him mother, once again earning him his name. Charisma hesitated, then realizing she was left behind, took off after her mother and brother. The filly's long, slender legs easily caught up to her brothers. Soon though she was pulling ahead of them. Karma threw up her head and whinnied, whiched was followed by two high pitched squeals. Watching the mare and foals, with her hand on her stomach, Amy couldn't wait til it was her, holding a little baby in her arms. She only hoped Ty would be with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Karma and her foals were safe and sound in their stall, Amy got ready to leave. As she was leaving the barn, Amy almost bumped into Emily Richardson, one of the older riders at the stable. Emily was about sixteen with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and her turquiose blue eyes shone in the dim stable light. The only thing that was diffterent was that the girl's right arm was in cast.

"Amy, I've been looking all over for you," Emily said.

"I was with Karma and her foals," Amy replied. "What happened to you?"

"One word: Rebel," Emily answered. Total Rebellion was a chestnut stallion stabled at Chestnut Hill, he was also Emily's fantastic jumper. "It was my fault really. We had just came back from the trails and was a little spooked. A few of the beginners ran out in front of him, he spooked and reared up. The next thing I knew I was face down on the concrete."

"How bad were you hurt?" Amy asked her.

"Not to bad, if you count a badly broken arm, a cracked skull, and internal bleeding. Really it's not that bad," Emily explained.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon," Amy said, she started to leave.

"Amy, wait, there's something I wanted to ask you something," Emily stopped her.

Amy turned back around.

"As you know, I'm entered in the Five Star Classic (A/N:I made that up!)," Amy nodded. "Well, it's coming in the next few months and the doctors say that I probably won't be able to ride by then. Even if my arm is healed by then, they don't want me to crack my skull any worse...so I can't ride for about a year."

"That's too bad, I know how much you were looking forward to the show," Amy said apologetically. "But how does this concern me?"

"I want you to ride Rebel in the Five Star Classic," Emily blurted out.

Amy stared at her.

"I've seen you ride and I really think you can do it. Please say you'll do it!" Emily pleaded.

Before Amy knew what she was doing, she was saying, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emily exclaimed throwing her arms around her. Amy hugged her back and thought _What have I gotten myself into?_

_How was it? I hope you liked it. Review!_


	17. Rebel

**Chapter 17**

"Well, there he is," Emily said the next morning, stopping in front of Rebel's stall. The stallion was chewing his hay at the back of his stall. The stallion stared at them. "Here, Rebel." Rebel pricked his ears at the sound of his owner's voice. He nickered to her and walked over to the stall door. The stallion nuzzled his owner's chest.

"He feels bad for what he did to me," Emily said to Amy.

"He's doesn't seem like he's the type of horse to spook at something," Amy commented, scratching the stallion's forehead.

"I know," Emily replied. "You never know when he's going to spook."

Amy nodded, understandingly.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

Amy nodded again.

"C'mon boy," Emily said going into the stall and putting a halter onto the stallion. Emily led Rebel out of the stall and hooked him to crossties. Together, the two girls started grooming the stallion. They worked in silence until a broom that was left in the aisle fell onto the concrete with a loud clack. Rebel shot back violently, startling them both.

"See what I mean," Emily said, stroking Rebel's face to calm him down.

"Yeah," Amy replied as she started doing t-touch circles on the stallion. Gradually, Rebel started to calm down. That was when Amy became aware of Emily watching her. She looked up at the other girl.

"What was that you were doing?" Emily asked.

"Oh, it was just a technique we do at Heartland. It's called T-touch," Amy told her. She looked at Emily's interested expression and continued, "It helps to calm frightened or nervous horses."

"Wow, can you teach me?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Amy answered.

For the next ten minutes, Amy taught Emily all about t-touch and soon the girl could do it all by herself. By the end time they were finished, Rebel had his head lowered and his eyelids were drooping.

"We should hurry up before he falls asleep," Emily laughed.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. The two girls walked to the tack to get Rebel's saddle and bridle. When they came back the stallion was how they left them, except that he was fully awake and watching them. As Emily saddled him, Amy went to bridle the stallion. She slipped the reins over the stallion's neck and slipped his halter off. Amy gently tried to slip the bit into the stallion's mouth. Rebel hesitated and then accepted the bit, and then Amy buckled up the bridle.

"All set?" Emily asked coming around in front of her horse.

"Yeah," Amy answered. She grabbed her hard hat and then followed Emily and Rebel out of the barn. Once, they entered one of the outdoor riding rings, Amy buckled her hard hat and mounted the stallion, while Emily held his bridle.

"Good luck," Emily smiled up at her as Amy gathered up her reins.

"Thanks," Amy smiled back. Then she turned her attention to Rebel. She clucked to him and he immediately started again. She squeezed his sides with her calves and went right into a nice flowing trot. The stallion didn't seem to have any problems adjusting to the new rider on his back. The stallion's trot was so smooth that Amy didn't have to post, in fact after one circuit, Amy stopped posting and started sitting the trot. Then did figure eights, circles, diagonals, change in direction, and even flying lead changes. The stallion performed perfect. Then Amy urged Rebel into a canter. The stallion leaped eagerly into a canter. They performed the same exact things they did at the trot and again Rebel did them perfectly. After ten minutes, Amy rode up alongside the fence, where Emily was watching.

"Isn't he perfect?" Emily asked.

"He's unbelievable, Emily!" Amy exclaimed.

Emily smiled and then asked, "Do you want me to set up some jumps?"

"Why not," Amy answered smiling and rubbing the stallion's neck.

Rebel pricked his ears as soon as he saw Emily setting up the jumps. He nickered and pranced in place. Amy kept a strong hold on the stallion, until Emily was safely by the fence. Then she let him out into a light canter. She could feel that the stallion wanted to go faster, but Amy held him back. They approached the first fence, a 2'4 oxer. In three strides, they were over the first. Amy smiled, the stallion was _unbelievable! _When they landed off the sixth and final fence a burst of clapping came from the fence. Amy slowed Rebel to a trot and then a walk toward the fence.

"You really have something here, Emily," Amy said dismounted and running up her stirrups.

"I know and that's why you see I can't let Rebel miss this show, I owe it to him," Emily replied. "You still want to ride in the show, right?"

"Of course, I won't let you down." Amy told her.

"Thanks Amy, this means so much to me," Emily said.

Together, they walked Rebel back to the barn. They untacked him and gave him a quick grooming. Then they set him loose in one of the paddocks. The stallion galloped off and gave a few small bucks, loving the freedom. They watched the stallion for a bit and then they walked back to the barn.

"Did you ever compete, Amy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I did," Amy answered. "I used to have a dapple grey gelding, but I sold him so that I could concentrate on Heartland."

"I bet it was hard seeing him go," Emily said.

"Yeah, it was," Amy said quietly.

"Well, I know Rebel isn't your old horse, but he is an amazing jumper and he's sure to win," Emily told her.

"Of course," Amy replied. They continued walking to the barn in silence.

Amy was lost deep in her thoughts, _She's right Rebel isn't Storm._ _I wonder what the baby would like more Heartland or competing?_

_How did you like? The next chapter is the show and Ty will definitely be in. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon! Review!_


	18. Five Star Classic

**Chapter 18**

The day of the show dawned bright and clear. Amy threw back her covers and pulled on a pair of old jeans and as she pulled on a t-shirt she looked at her stomach. She was eight months pregnant and so far only her family knew she was pregnant. She hid it well. Amy grabbed a big sweatshirt from her drawer and pulled it on. Then she grabbed a duffel bag and put her extra large show clothes into it. When she finished, Amy left her dorm, got in her car and drove to Chestnut Hill. When she arrived at the stable, the yard was abuzz with preshow jitters. She hurried to the barn and met Emily in Rebel's stall.

"How's he doing?" Amy asked her.

"Very calm," Emily answered. The stallion nickered a greeting and walked over to Amy. "To bad I can't say the samething about myself."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Amy reassured her.

"I know I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Emily said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the show an hour later. Amy and Emily hopped out of the truck and went to get Rebel out. When Emily backed the stallion down the ramp, Rebel flared his nostrils and pricked his ears. Then he let out a piercing neigh that startled both girls.

"He always gets excited when were at a show," Emily said patting the stallion's neck. "You want to get him ready and I'll go sign you in?"

"Sure," Amy said taking the stallion's lead. As Emily rushed off, Amy tied Rebel to the trailer and quickly groomed him. Then she replaced his shipping stuff with his tack. Then slipping into the tack compartment, Amy changed into her show clothes. Before leaving the trailer, Amy looked down at her stomach. Thankfully, the extra large show jacket hid some of her stomach. Somebody would have to stare at her for a long while to tell she was pregnant. Taking a deep breath, Amy stepped out of the trailer and walked over to where she left Rebel.

"Hey,"

Amy turned to see Emily running up to her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Amy asked her.

"There was a long line," Emily answered, then added, "You look great!"

"Thanks," Amy said. "So when am I going on?"

"Oh,yeah," Emily remembered. "Your class is third and you're the fourth rider."

"Okay, I'll go warm him up now," Amy said.

"Okay,"

Amy buckled her hard hat on and mounted the excited stallion as Emily held him.

"Be a good boy, okay Rebel," Emily told the stallion as Amy gathered her reins. Emily walked beside them as they walked to the practice arena. As they entered the arena, Emily paid the steward.

"Is the fences alright at this height?" he asked.

Emily looked at Amy and she nodded. Amy urged Rebel into a trot. The stallion pricked his ears and went into a springy trot. When they trotted around the ring once, Amy asked for the canter. Rebel snorted and lunged into a gallop. Amy quickly tightened her grip on the reins and turned the stallion into a circle until he slowed back down into a trot. When Amy was sure the stallion was listening to her, Amy asked for the canter again. This time, Rebel picked up a smooth canter. After another circuit around the ring, Amy pointed him to a 3'1 oxer. Rebel pricked his ears and lengthened his stride. In three strides, they were over. They jumped a few more fences and then Amy rode up beside the fence.

"He looked great out there!" Emily exclaimed jumping over the fence and going over to Amy and Rebel.

"He's sure to win, today," Amy smiled as she dismounted and ran up her stirrups. The two girls led Rebel out the arena and then walked to main arena where all the classes were taking place. When they got there the second class was well underway.

"I think I'll ride him around the grounds to keep him moving," Amy said.

"Okay," Emily said. "I'll stay here and come get you when your class is starting."

Amy pulled her stirrups down and remounted the still excited stallion. She urged him into a walk. Rebel snorted and stepped out. Satisfied that he was behaving, Amy gave him his head. They walked around the grounds passing children, other horses and riders and trainers. When they reached an open area, Amy couldn't resist and urged Rebel into a trot. They did circles, serpentines, transitions.

Suddenly, a loud airplane passed overhead. Amy thought nothing of it, but Rebel did. He stiffened and the reared up, whinnying loudly. Amy went forward in the saddle and forced the stallion down. She turned the stallion into a circle until he was standing calmly still. Amy decided that it was time to head back. Amy urged Rebel into a walk back to the main arena.

When they approached, Emily hurried up to them.

"I was about to come get you, your class is starting," Emily told her.

Amy rode over to the fence to watch the first three competitors. The first was a boy on a dapple-grey thoroughbred. They trotted into the ring looking perfect. Unfortunely, they collected three faults and two refusals.

"And that's three faults and two refusals for Gregory Allen on Storm Cloud!" the announcer said.

The second rider, another boy on a dark bay gelding, came and went strongly.

"That was Josh Hanson on Space Cadet, they now have the lead with a time of 1:03!" the announcer said again.

The third rider, a girl on a palomino mare, had a good round but not good enough.

"That was Stephanie Mitchell on Irish Gold with two faults!"

"Next up, we have Amy Fleming on Total Rebellion!" the announcer called.

"Good luck," Emily said.

"Thanks," Amy replied. With that, she urged Rebel into a trot and they entered the ring. Amy circled the stallion until the bell rang. When it did, Amy signaled Rebel to canter. They approached the first fence perfectly and they flew over it. They flew over the jumps one by one. Until they were approaching the second to last fence. From somewhere in the stands, a balloon popped very loudly. Rebel heard and reared up, whinnying loudly. That was when Amy felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Feeling her loss of concentration, Rebel landed and took off at a fast gallop. Amy tried to think clearly as they were approaching the fence, way to fast!

Rebel saw the fence and was preparing himself for the takeoff. But even in her foggy state, Amy knew they wouldn't make it. She braced onto the stallion's mane as he took off. Just as she predicted they didn't make it over. Instead, they crashed into, poles flying everywhere. Amy fell from the saddle and landed in the pile poles that used to be the jump. She heard Rebel's frantic neighs and retreating strides. And then everything went black.

**In the next chapter on The College Life:**

Ty's cell phone rang out just then.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Ty Baldwin?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" Ty answered getting a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This Dr. Stevens of Harbor View Hospital," the doctor said. "I'm calling on behalf of my patient,Amy Fleming, who is in critical condition due to a riding accident."

Ty went numb all over.

_How was it? I hope it was long enough. Anyway, review!_


	19. Prognosis

**Chapter 19**

Ty got out of his pickup and walked slowly up to the farmhouse. He was going to apologize to Lou for going off on her. It wasn't her fault all this was happening. Ty stopped in front of the door and looked around the yard. He had sure missed this place. He would have been back sooner, if his conscience hadn't kept stopping him. He was being stupid, he knew. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but yet it did happen. And he had to take responsibility for happened and accept that he was going to be a father. Taking a deep breath, Ty pushed the door open.

The kitchen was empty. He walked through the house and entered the living room. The only living soul in the room was baby Jack. He was asleep in his swing. Ty stared at the sleeping baby, mesmarized. Suddenly, the little boy woke up, his blue eyes looking up at Ty. Jack started to whimper, tears coming to his eyes. Ty knelt down in front of him and picked up the baby's pacifier.

"Hey, it's okay," Ty soothed placing the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Jack spit it out and cried loudly. Ty didn't know what to do. He tried to move the swing back and forth, but that only made Jack scream louder. Then Ty picked the baby up out of the swing and stood up. He put the baby up by his shoulder and patted his back. No sooner then he started, the little boy let out a small, but loud burp. Then he erupted into a fit of giggles. Ty lowered Jack in his arms and smiled at the laughing baby. Just then, the kitchen door opened. Ty turned around. It was Lou.

"Oh, Ty, I thought I heard Jack crying," Lou began.

"He was," Ty said handing Jack over to his mother, who had begun to fidget when he saw his mother.

"What are doing here?" Lou asked when she settled Jack onto her hip.

"I've come to apologize," Ty explained. Lou looked at him. "I shouldn't have went off on you like that, it wasn't fair to you."

"Ty, it's okay, you have the right to be upset," Lou said.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Ty replied. "I hope you can accept my apology and maybe I could have my job back?"

"Ty, you'll always have a job here, I was never going to replace you. I was just waiting for you to come around." Lou told him.

"Thanks..." he was interrupted when his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ty Baldwin?" the person on the phone asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Ty asked back.

"I'm Dr. Stevens of Harbor View Hospital," Dr. Stevens said. "I'm calling on behalf of my patient, Amy Fleming. She was in a riding accident and she is in critical condition."

Ty went numb all over.

Lou walked toward him with a worried expression on her face, "Ty, is everything okay?"

Ty couldn't answer her. Before he knew it, his cell phone was slipping from his hand and landed on the floor with a small thud. Lou picked it up and started talking into the phone. Ty just stood there, unable to move or to talk. He could barely breathe. _Amy in a riding accident? In critical condition? What the hell was she doing on a horse while she was pregnant anyway? What was she thinking? She hadn't even told him she'd been riding! How could she! She was carrying his child, he had say of what she did or did not do!_

"We have to get down to the hospital!" Lou suddenly said to him. Ty looked at her startled. "What are you waiting for let's go!" Ty followed her out to her car and climbed into the passenger seat and waited as she buckled Jack into his carseat, since noone else was home she had to take him. When Lou got in the drivers' seat and backed the car down the driveway, Ty started.

"Did the doctors say anything different to you?" he asked.

"All they said, was that Amy was in critical condition," Lou answered. "She woke up briefly to tell them your cell phone number and then she fell unconsicious again." Ty let out a huge sigh.

Lou looked over at him, "She's going to be fine, Ty,"

"She has to be," Ty said looking out the car window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they parked in the hospital parking lot, Ty jumped out leaving Lou to unbuckle Jack from his car seat. Ty ran across the parking lot, into the big white doors and up to the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Amy Fleming," Ty said automatically, trying to catch his breath. The nurse behind the desk seemed to stare at him for a long while before answering.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"No,but..." Ty started.

"I'm sorry, but we don't give out information about our patients to complete strangers," the nurse told him.

"You don't understand, she's carrying..." once again the nurse interrupted him.

"Oh, I understand and if you don't step away from this desk, I will be forced to call security and have you arrested."

Just then, Lou came up carrying a whimpering Jack.

"She won't tell me anything because I'm not family," Ty whispered to her.

Lou nodded.

"And who might you be?" the nurse asked Lou, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm Amy Fleming's sister," Lou explained. "We got a call saying she was in an accident."

Before the nurse could say anything, a tall blonde doctor appeared and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens," the doctor greeted. "You must be Ty and..."

"Lou," Lou said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Stevens said. "If you would follow me to my office, I will tell about Amy's condition." Lou and Ty followed the doctor down several hallways, through several corridors, until at last they arrived at big, oak door. Dr. Stevens showed them inside and then sat at the big oak desk. Lou and Ty sat opposite the doctor. The doctor opened the manilla folder that was sitting ontop the desk and skimmed the contents before looking up Lou and Ty.

"As I said on the phone Amy was involved in a riding accident...on what appears to be a young stallion who was spooked," Ty sucked in his breath as the doctor continued. "She's suffered from a mild concusssion and internal bleeding, but after operation the bleeding has stopped. She has woken up for a bit, but for the most part is still unconcious." He paused, letting them take in what he had said. In the silence, Jack made gurgling sounds, Ty had almost forgotten the little boy was there.

"The thing I'm mostly concerned with is the baby," Ty's head snapped up when the doctor said that.

"I'm assuming it's yours?" he asked.

Ty nodded, unable to speak.

Likewise, Lou was speechless too.

Dr. Stevens continued, "Apparently, the baby's heart has form irregularly. Blood can't flow properly through the body and if this continues the baby will end up sufforcating and dying. There are certain procedures we can do to help the heart pump more easily, but in order to do that the baby has to be out of the womb. In other words, if we don't induce labor now, the baby will die and possibly the mother too."

Ty looked down and buried his face in his hands. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes, but he blinked them back. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong for Amy. But the thought of losing her was just to unbearable to think about.

"Can we see her?" he heard Lou asked.

Dr. Stevens nodded, "She's still unconcious at the moment, but yes you can see her. And if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"We won't, thank you," Lou said.

They both stood up and followed the doctor down the hall, up to the fourth floor, down another hall and then he stopped another oak door.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Dr. Stevens told them. With that, he left and them standing in front of Amy's room.

"Do you want go in first?" Lou asked him.

Ty shook his head, "No, you go in, I need to think."

Lou nodded and handed Jack over to him and then walked into the room. Ty stared at the baby in his arms. Jack stared back. Tears began to fill the baby's eyes and then he was crying very loud. As he tried to calm the upset child, he felt people staring at him as they walked by. Finally, Jack stopped and started dozing against Ty's chest. Ty leaned his head against the wall and let a loud sigh, that made more people stare at him. Why did any of this have to happen? he asked himself. Why?

Just then, Lou emerged from the room. She took Jack from him and as she did Ty caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes. Ty put a reassuring hand on her arm and then without a word entered Amy's room. Ty wanted to drop dead when he saw her. She was lying on a bed that was half up, half down with tubes coming out of her. Her complexion was paler than the sheets. Ty walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. He didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he tried. His mouth wouldn't let him. Instead, he placed a hand gently on her big stomach and stroked it with his thumb. With his other hand, he took her hand in his. It surprised him how icy cold it was, usually it was warm and full of life, now it was cold and dead. Ty looked up at her silent face and he almost broke down. He leaned over her and kissed her still lips. And then finally, the tears came streaming down his face. He cried long and hard. For his baby and most importantly his love.

_No, I'm Amy is not dead, how could you possibly think that! I know I made it sound like she was, but she's not, okay! Now, do what you've always done and review._


	20. The baby is born

**Chapter 20**

Ty didn't know how long he was in the room for, but all of sudden the door opened and Dr. Stevens walked in. The first thing that Ty noticed was the syringe in the doctor's hand. He stared at it. Dr. Stevens walked to the other side of Amy's bed and took ahold of one of the tubes. Then he started to inject a clear liquid from the syringe into the tube. Ty's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's that you're giving her?" Ty asked.

The doctor finished injecting and then answered, "It's for inducing labor,"

Ty looked shocked, "But she's still unconcious."

"I know, but she should be waking up soon and we can't wait any longer," Dr. Stevens explained. "Any other questions?"

Ty shook his head.

"If you do, just come and find me," Dr. Stevens said.

Ty nodded.

With that, the doctor left the room. Ty looked back at Amy. He put his hand over hers and stared at her silent face. Until, her eyelids flickered.

"Amy?" Ty breathed.

Her eyelids flickered again.

"Amy, it's me, Ty," Ty whispered.

Amy's eyes opened, her grey eyes wondered over to him.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You were in an accident," Ty told her.

"Is the baby okay?" Amy asked her hand going to her stomach.

"It's fine for now. The doctor's..." Ty began, but got interrupted when Amy gasped in pain. She squeezed his hand.

"Ty, what's happening?" Amy asked painfully.

"The doctors had to induce labor," Ty answered.

Amy looked at him horrified, "But it's too early,"

"I know, but the baby has an irregular heart and if it doesn't come out now, then it'll die," Ty explained.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. Ty wrapped his arms around her, trying to fight back tears of his own. Amy sobbed into his chest for who knows how long. All she knew was that she was supposed to take of the baby and now because of her the baby could possibly die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everybody take their places, the baby's coming," Dr. Stevens said.

Ty took Amy's hand and said, "It's going to be fine,"

"As long as you're here, I know everything's going to be fine," Amy replied. "Ohhhhhhh!"

"Okay, Amy, on the count of three, I need you to push, okay?" Dr. Stevens told her.

Amy nodded.

"Okay, one...two...three."

She pushed and squeezed Ty's hand so hard, he could of sworn all the blood drained out of it.

"Uh,oh," the doctor said suddenly.

"What 'uh,oh'?" Ty asked looking at the doctor.

"Okay, before you panic, the baby is in the wrong position. But don't worry, I've delivered a couple babies who were in the wrong position, so everything's going to be fine." Dr. Stevens explained.

Amy flashed a worried expression at Ty. He stroked her cheek and mouthed, 'It'll be fine,' But Amy saw worry in his eyes too.

(A/N: Just so you know, the doctor was able to turn the baby around and then the delivery went from there, okay?)

_Ten minutes later_

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Stevens announced.

Amy and Ty exchanged smiles, as Amy collapsed against the pillows. Just then, the baby let out a loud wail as the doctor handed her to a nurse who brought her over to a table.

"Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

Ty gave Amy a last hand squeeze, who smiled again, and walked over to the doctor and nurses. Dr. Stevens handed him the cutter. (A/N: I have no idea what they use to cut the cord, so don't hold that against me.) The baby was still crying and if anything when he cut the umbilical cord she screamed harder. He handed the doctor the cutter and went over to his daughter's head. She had her eyes squeezed shut and she kept pushing the nurses' hands away everytime they tried to clean her up. Ty gently touched the baby's tender cheek. She stopped struggling and crying. Before Ty knew it, startling green eyes were staring up at him. The baby reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of his finger. He smiled and she smiled back. Everything seemed to go down hill from there.

First, she started coughing and then it sounded like she was choking. His daughter couldn't breathe! Dr. Stevens rushed over and took charge of the situation. He started telling the nurses orders and then before Ty knew, they rushed his daughter out of the room.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

Ty only shook his head, to tell the truth he didn't know what happened. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. He looked over at Amy and saw the same pain and worry in her eyes that he felt in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour passed and still no one came in to tell them about their child. Amy wondered if she was even alive. Suddenly, the door opened and they both looked up. It was Dr. Stevens.

"How is she?" Amy asked the question that haunted them both.

"Not bad, but not good either," Dr. Stevens said. "Oxygen wasn't getting to her lungs resulting from her heart problem. We've put her on a ventilater, so it'll take some of the stress off her heart and we also put her on some medication to help her heart perform more efficiently."

"Can we see her?" Ty asked, so quietly Amy could barely hear him.

"Of course," the doctor answered. After he left, Ty stood up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "No, you go,"

Ty stared at her, "Aren't you coming?"

Amy shook her head again, tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't."

"Why not?" Ty questioned softly.

Amy looked at him, "How can I look at our child knowing that it is my fault she could die?"

_Sorry, you had to wait so long for this chapter, I hope you can forgive me? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, keep those reviews coming!_


	21. Will you marry me?

_If one more person tells me that Amy shouldn't have been riding while she was pregnant, I'm going to scream! I mean, I know crticism makes everyone better writers, but c'mon! I get it! But here's the thing: I had this story all planned out in my head and I guess I didn't take into consideration about the twin foals and Amy riding pregnant. I don't mean to take it out on anybody, but I just had to get that off of my chest. Wow, I feel much better now. Anyway, I hope I didn't scare anybody out of reading the rest of the story. Enjoy._

**Chapter 21**

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Ty asked walking back over to her.

"Think about it," Amy said. "The baby would be fine if I just did what the doctor told me to do."

"Amy, you did nothing to our child," Ty replied. "Dr. Stevens said this would have happened anyway, even if there was no accident."

Amy put her head in her hands. "I sure as hell helped," she retorted. "I was mad and upset at you and I wasn't thinking clearly and I..." She broke off as the tears that were building up in her eyes spilled down her face. Ty sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

After about five minutes, Amy had more or less calmed down.

Ty looked down at her and asked,"Ready to go see our daughter?"

To Ty's surprise, Amy shook her head. "No, I can't see her just yet...but you go ahead," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ty hesitated at first and then walked out of the room. He headed toward the Intensive Care Unit for Infants. She was in the second room on the right. Ty took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A nurse was in the room, she gave Ty a small smile before leaving father and daughter alone. Ty sat down in a chair next to the crib/box thing. (A/N: I don't know what it's called, forgive me.) There was an oxygen mask practically covering her whole face and tubes were attached everywhere. Ty slipped his hand through the opening and took the baby's tiny hand.

"Your mom couldn't be here, she says she can't see you," Ty said. "I don't believe her, she's stronger than she thinks...so are you."

Ty stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy's here now and he's not going anywhere," Ty whispered.

Suddenly, the baby girl's eyes fluttered open. Her piercing green eyes stared up at Ty with such force, it made Ty's heart melt. The baby reached her hand up and grabbed ahold of his finger. She gave a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. Ty smiled, it was hard not to. This was his daughter who had just smiled at him. Then, realizing what was on her face, she reached up with her other hand and tried to pull it off, while starting to cry. Ty put his other hand through another opening and the little girl immediately seized it. And once again, her face broke into a smile.

_Things are going to be okay, _Ty thought, smiling at his daughter.

**A week and a half later--- Amy's POV**

Amy walked down the hospital hallway to the Intensive Care Unit. Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to see her daughter for the first time. It may seem selfish that she hasn't even looked at her, but she just couldn't. She had only just accepted that it wasn't her fault. How would you feel, if your child was lying in the hospital after an accident that was your fault, or supposedly your fault. There was the room.

Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ty had told her that the doctors said, their daughter's heart was beginning to function on its' own. She still had to stay in the hospital until the heart had no problems functioning. There she lay. In the small crib thing. Amy walked over and sat down in the chair next to her daughter. She still had the oxygen mask on, but a few of the tubes were taken out. Her chest was moving up and down as she slept peacefully. Amy reached her hand in the opening and took her daughter's hand.

"Mommy's here," she whispered as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Suddenly, the baby's eyes slowly opened. Amy gasped slightly. Her daughter's eyes were the same, if not brighter, green as her father's. The little girl turned her head slowly in Amy's direction. Her face broke out in a big smile, a smile to big for her small face, when she saw her mother, and grabbed her hand. Amy closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Why did she wait so long to see her daughter? She didn't know the answer, all she knew was that she was here now and she was never leaving her daughter again.

"Amy?"

Amy jumped at the sound of Ty's voice and turned around. She stood up, with tears still falling down her face. Ty held out his arms and she fell into them, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm glad your here," Ty said.

"I can't believe I waited this long to see her," Amy replied, pulling back and wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, you just needed time," Ty told her.

"It doesn't feel okay," Amy whispered, looking down at the floor.

Ty lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I wanted to give this to you earlier," Ty said as he took something out of his pocket. It was a small black velvet box. Amy stared at it and then at Ty. He opened the box and there sat a beautiful diamond ring.

"Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy stared at the ring and then at Ty's loving face, tears blurring her vision. She nodded, "Yes, I will marry you,"

Ty smiled and slid the ring onto Amy's left hand, she held out for him. They smiled at each other and then their lips met in a deep loving kiss. They were interrupted by a small giggle. They turned to see their daughter looking at them, smiling and laughing. Their daughter. And soon they would all be one big happy family.

_How was it? You'll find out the baby's name in the next chapter, just so you'll know. Review._


	22. Good news

**Chapter 22**

When they got home, Amy and Ty told everyone about their engagement. Soon, they were both engulfed in a chorous of congratulations and hugs and kisses. During dinner, everybody was still talking about it, until Amy interrupted them.

"We have some more news to tell you," Amy said. Everybody grew quiet. "We've decided on the baby's name."

Amy looked at Ty, who nodded.

"It is Taylor Louise," Amy said. (A/N: Taylor was the name of Ty's baby sister who died tragically. Obivously, I just made that up.)

After dinner, Amy walked Ty outside to his truck.

"Tomorrow, is the first day of my second year of college," Amy said taking his hand.

"Yep," Ty replied.

"There's something I have to tell you," Amy said stopping in front of him. "I've decided to graduate early."

Ty looked at her.

"I'm prepared to do all the work that I have to do," Amy explained. "I want this. I want to graduate early. I want to move on with my life. Most importantly, I want to move on with my life with you, especially now that we're...engaged."

"Whatever you want, Amy, I'm behind you 100 percent," Ty said.

Amy smiled.

Then their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

_The Next Day_

The next day, Amy was up at 5:00 making sure she had everything packed. Ty was picking her up in a hour and she wanted to be ready when he came. Fifteen minutes later, Amy zipped her two bags closed and carried them downstairs. She looked at her watch and realized that she had forty-five minutes to kill. So, Amy went outside and started on the feeds.

When she finished and since it was too early to disturb the horses, so she set on straightening the tack room. Amy picked up a bridle that had fallen to the floor. She stopped when she realized who it belonged to. Sundance. Of course it was Spindleberry's now and that hurt even worse. Knowing that her beloved Sundance was gone and that other horses were using his tack. Amy touched the metal bit, at one time Sundance carried this bit in his mouth. One tear slid down Amy's cheek and landed on the bridle.

A loud horn blasted from outside, startling Amy out of her memories. It was Ty. Amy hurried out of the tack room and up to the house. She grabbed her bags and then hurried back to the truck and climbed in.

"Ready?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded.

Ty put the truck into reverse and backed down the driveway. Soon they were on the road headed toward Virginia Tech and to Amy's second and last year of school.

_2 hours later-- Virgina Tech_

They pulled up at Virginia Tech all too soon for Amy. As much as she wanted to graduate, she didn't want to leave her daughter. Ty shut off the engine and before Amy got out, she turned to him.

"I don't want to set a wedding date," Amy said.

Ty stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

Amy rushed to explained, "It's not that I don't want to get married. I do. It's just that it won't seem right unless our daughter is there with us."

Ty took her hand and said, "I was thinking the same thing. It just wouldn't feel right,"

Amy smiled.

Ty smiled back.

Then Ty pulled her closer and their lips met in a liplock. Amy's arms went around his neck and his arms encircled her waist, while they explored each other. The kiss continued with the same intensity until they leaned against the steering wheel and the horn beeped. They laughed.

"I guess that's a sign for me to go," Amy whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I guess so," Ty whispered back.

They shared one last kiss and then Amy slipped from the truck. She waved until the truck was out of sight. Then she turned and faced the school. Amy took a deep breath and walked toward her dorm.

When she entered her dorm, Corey was there unpacking her stuff. The other girl looked up when she entered.

"Amy, hey!" Corey exclaimed. The two girls hugged and then pulled apart. "You look good for just having a baby,"

Amy blushed. "I guess you know about that, huh?" she said.

"Amy! How could I not not! It was obivous!" Corey exclaimed. "So...how is he or she?"

"She's fine," Amy said, she decided not to say anything about Taylor being in the hospital.

"It's a girl, congratulations!" Corey congratulated hugging Amy again.

_Later that day_

Amy walked up the barn aisle of Chestnut Hill, rather fast. She wanted to see Karma and her babies were doing. When Amy reached the end stall, she was greeted by three whinnies. Amy stared in amazment. The two foals had grown a lot from the last time she saw them. They were almost as tall as their mother, almost. What amazed her the most was how much Shadow looked liked his mother. If anything Shadow and Karma looked like twins instead of Shadow and Charisma. Amy looked at the sorrel filly, who was standing behind her mother and brother.

"Hey, pretty girl," Amy crooned to the filly.

Charisma pricked her ears and pushed past the other two to the stall door. Amy rubbed the filly's velvet nose and smiled. Karma and Shadow grew jealous and pushed their noses in her direction. Amy laughed and gave them each a pat. Then Amy turned from the stall to see Moon. She was taken by surprise when a buckskin head popped out of a stall right in front of her.

Amy's heart leaped. "Sundance," she breathed.

The gelding turned to look at her. His soft brown eyes stared at her, tears welled up in her eyes. Just as Amy reached out to touch the gelding, the stall door opened and Dylan came out.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Dylan asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Is he yours?" Amy asked.

"Yup," Dylan answered. "His name's Bandit."

Amy's heart dropped. Of course she didn't think it was Sundance. Sundance was dead. It was just how much Bandit looked like her old pony and the way he had looked at her.

"I have to go," Amy said heading to Moon's stall.

"Okay, bye," Dylan replied.

When she approached the stall, Moon put his head over his stall and whinnied to her. Amy smiled and patted his neck.

"Let's go for a ride," Amy said sliding a halter over the gelding's ears and leading him out of the stall and hooking him to crossties. Amy quickly ran a brush over his already gleaming blue roan coat. Amy quickly saddled and bridled him and led him out of the stable. Moon danced in place while Amy mounted up. As Amy turned Moon toward the trails she saw Emily leading Rebel from the paddocks. Amy rode over.

"Hey, Amy, hey Moon," Emily said scratching Moon's nose. The gelding whickered a greeting. Meanwhile Rebel pinned his ears back at Moon. Emily yanked the stud chain, "You knock it off," Rebel unpinned his ears, but it was clear he didn't like Moon's presence.

Emily saw Amy's surprised look and explained, "I figured since I can't ride him, I might as well work on his manners. That alone can take a year."

"You know, I could ride him for you once in a while," Amy suggested.

"Thanks Amy, but I don't think I'll feel right if I let you ride Rebel again and there was another accident," Emily said.

It was then that Amy realized that Emily was blaming herself for the accident. Amy dismounted and hugged the other girl.

"It wasn't your fault," Amy whispered.

"Yes, it was," Emily contradicted, tears started to fall down her face. "I pushed you to ride, I knew what Rebel was capable of and with you being...I wasn't thinking."

"That makes two of us," Amy tried to joke. "We both made mistakes, but she's fine."

"It's a girl," Emily said wiping her tears away.

Amy nodded. "Her name's Taylor Louise and she's fine at home," she lied again.

"Really?" Emily asked.

Amy nodded again.

"Thanks Amy," Emily said. "C'mon Rebel."

Emily led the stallion toward the barn. Amy mounted back up on Moon and turned him toward the trails. Moon snorted and broke in a trot. Amy smiled and soon she pushed the gelding in a free-floating canter.

_Two months later_

Amy sat on her bed in her dorm finishing the last of many work assignments. If she had known that graduating early meant this much work she wouldn't have considered it. She stopped herself, she wanted to graduate early, so she hurried up and finished the assignment. Just as she put her pencil down, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Amy, it's Ty," Ty said.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Amy replied.

"Amy, there's something I have to tell you," Ty said, he sounded serious.

"What happened? Did something happen to the baby?" Amy asked frantically.

"Amy, calm down, everything's fine," Ty said. "It's good news, the doctors say that Taylor's ready to come home, her heart is working properly. She just has to go on a machine at night and whenever she's stressed."

"That's great!" Amy exclaimed. "Did you bring her home already?"

"Not yet, I figured you'll want to come with me," Ty said.

"I'll meet you there!" Amy replied.

They said bye and Amy grabbed her coat and hurried out of the dorm. She jumped in her car and turned it on. She couldn't help being excited, her daughter was coming home and Thanksgiving was this weekend. Soon, Amy was pulling up in the parking lot of Harbor View Hospital. She parked her car and went to find Ty. She found him in the waiting room.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Amy smiled.

"Me neither," Ty said, smiling back. "Ready?"

Amy nodded, and took his hand.

Together they walked to their baby's room. A nurse was in the room with her, placing the baby into a car seat.

"Dr. Stevens asked me to get her ready for you," the nurse explained.

"Thanks," Ty said.

Amy walked over to her daughter. "Ready to go home, Taylor?" Amy asked the little girl. Taylor squealed happily. Just then Ty came up behind her.

"Looks like we can set our wedding date," he whispered.

"Guess so," Amy said.

With that, Amy picked up the car seat and together the family headed home.

_How was it? I hope you liked it. There's only one more chapter left, so prepare yourself. Oh, and I want you guys to take a look at Life and Death. It's not a Heartland story, but I really think you guys will enjoy. So take a look._

_And here's a summary for a story I'm going to write after The College Life is all finished._

**Love Will Always Keep Us Together: **Ty is found dead and Amy is devastated. Two years later, Amy is engaged and pregnant. She should feel happy, but why does she feel like she's betraying Ty. He's dead, or is he?

_What do you think? Oh and if anyone has a better title for this story, I'm all ears!_


	23. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Okay, I'm sorry if I got you excited, thinking that this was the last chapter, but I'm sorry. Since this chapter is going to be the last, I want to make something good. So I want to know what you guys want to see happen in the final chapter okay? All suggestions are welcome.


	24. Author's note2

I know another author's note, but this is important.

1. Poll: for the new story I told you about, what title do you like better?

Love Will Always Keep Us Together

or

Saying Goodbye Is not always Forever (thanks to: XxNightGoddessxX)

2. Should there be a sequel to The College Life? If so, I need titles.


	25. The Wedding

**Chapter 23**

_The Wedding-- July 14th _

Amy stared at herself in her full length mirror, unable to believe what she was seeing. She looked stunning. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. It was strapless and it just touched the floor. Silver sequins sparkled in swirls at the bottom of the dress. She pulled up a part of the dress, revealing beautiful strappy silver shoes. Amy let the dress fall back in place and looked at herself again. Her hair was half up half down in a tiny bun, the rest fell in waves down her back. She sighed, today was going to be wonderful, except for one thing. Her mother. Amy looked over to her bedside table and picked up the picture of her mom and Pegasus.

"I wish you could be here, mom," Amy whispered feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. She quickly blinked back the tears, so her make up wouldn't smear. Suddenly, the door to her room opened.

"Almost ready?"

Amy jumped and spun around, the picture dropping out of her hand.

"Did I scare you?" her sister asked with a smile.

"No, not at all," Amy answered. "I always jump like that when the door opens."

"Sorry," Lou apologized. "Everyone's ready to go when you are."

Amy nodded and with one last glance at the photogragh, she followed her sister out of the room and downstairs. Soraya and Joni were sitting on the couch talking, but they stopped when the two sisters came downstairs. Lily was there too, as the flower girl.

"You look beautiful," Soraya said giving her friend a light hug.

"Thanks," Amy whispered.

The bridal party walked outside to where the carriage, which would take them to Virginia Country Club, was waiting. Amy smiled at the big bay Clydesdale harnessed to the carriage. Jake was hardly recognizable, his scruffy coat was gleaming, his feathers trimmed and combed down, and his mane and tail were braided beautifully. Nobody would know that the gelding was twenty-six years old and arthritic. Jake's ears stood pricked as he awaited for his passengers to climb aboard.

"Amy, you coming?" Joni's voice broke Amy from her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course," Amy said walking over to the carriage and climbing in.

_Virginia Country Club-- outside at the gazebo_

Ty stood in front of the gazebo, taking deep breaths, to calm his nerves. Scott stood next to him as his bestman. Tim stood at the other end of the aisle awaiting to walk his daughter down the aisle. Ty took another deep breath and smoothed his hands down his suit jacket.

"You okay?" Scott asked looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, it's just hot out here," Ty answered. That part was true, it had to be like ninety something degrees and he was wearing a jacket.

"Just be glad there's no snow," Scott said cracking a joke.

Ty managed a smile, remembering Lou and Scott's winter wedding. One word described that day: cold.

Hooves on cobblestone turned Ty's attention back to the aisle. The bay gelding trotted toward them pulling the beautiful carriage behind him. His head was beautifully arched with his chin tucked neatly toward his chest, his feathered hooves lifting high, a movement that Ty had never seen the horse do before. Then the carriage came to stop and the door opened. The first one out was Lily, Amy's five year old half sister. She gave a big smile full of small teeth, except for her two front ones were missing, as she started walking up the aisle. Next, came Joni and Soraya. Then came Lou, the maid of honor. He heard Scott take a deep breath next to him and Ty could hardly contain his excitement. And then there she was. Climbing out of the carriage she was still as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. Everybody stood and the music started up.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me_

you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
mmmm

Their eyes locked on each other. Ty smiled and she smiled back. This was it. As soon as she walked down this aisle, they would exchange vows and be married. Nervousness gone, it was all excitment now. This was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. With her and his daughter, he wanted them to be a real family.

_I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster_

She was halfway down the aisle and his heart was beating faster. With every step she took, his heart thumped faster. It felt like it was going to burst any second. Right now, as far as he was concerned, she was the most beautiful person on earth. She was breathtaking, no words could describe what he was feeling right this moment. He loved her so much.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
it's time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

Then she was next to him and she slipped her arm through his.

_you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

They took their places in front of the minister and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here to today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony. If anybody has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everybody was silent.

"Let's begin, shall we," the minister said. "Ty repeat after me. I, Ty, take you, Amy, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Ty took a deep breath and said, "I, Ty, take you, Amy, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Til death do us part,"

"Til death do us part,"

The minister turned to Amy. "Amy, repeat after me. I, Amy, take you, Ty, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

_I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you met me_

Amy smiled and said, "I, Amy, take you Ty, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Til death do us part,"

"Til death do us part,"

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked. Scott and Lou handed over the wedding bands.

"Ty, put this ring on Amy's finger and say the following. With this ring I thee wed," the minister said handing Ty the ring.

Ty took Amy's right hand, slid the ring onto her finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed,"

"Do you promise to love her always as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

The minister turned to Amy, "Amy, put this ring on Ty's finger and say the following. With this ring I thee wed,"

Amy took the ring, slid it onto his finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed,"

"Do you promise to love him always as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"With the power vested in me and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the words left the minister's lips, their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. Ty's arms wrapped around her waist and Amy's arms encircled his neck.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

When the kiss ended, husband and wife turned to face their family and friends who were clapping for them.

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true_

They smiled. Amy hooked her arm through Ty's and together they started down the aisle as husband and wife.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

_The Reception_

During dinner, Amy and Ty went around to all the tables, thanking everybody for coming. When they finished, they sat down at their table and began eating their own dinner. After a few minutes later, Lou came to their table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"The kids are asleep in the next room," she said.

"Thanks Lou," Amy replied.

"Hey, what are sisters for," Lou smiled. The two sisters hugged, but broke apart when the DJ started talking in the microphone.

"If everybody would turn their attention to the dance floor, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife."

Ty stood up and held out his hand for her. Amy smiled and took it. He led her down to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms curved around his neck and as she rested her head on his shoulder, the music started playing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you believe  
It's almost that feelin' we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

Amy sighed, contently, as they swayed to the music.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Ty bent his head down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Amy smiled and looked up at him. There their lips found each other. The kiss was short, but it was all the more passionate.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Some things so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreamin' but until I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll try to show the love we share _

They were unaware of all the people watching them. To them they were the only two people on earth. They were locked in each other's gaze, they couldn't look away even if they wanted to.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this _

Amy laid her head back on Ty's shoulder, running her hand up and down the seam of his jacket. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, in Ty's arms forever, because this was where she felt safe. More safe than she ever felt before. She wanted this moment to last forever.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Suddenly, there was tap on Ty' shoulder. They both turned to see who it was. It was Matt.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Sure," Ty said.

When he left, Matt took her hand and put his other hand at her waist and Amy put her hand on his shoulder. The orginal song came to an end and another one started playing in its' place.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life  
Passes things, get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool_

"Remember when I asked you to dance at the Grants' Christmas party?" Matt asked.

"How could I forget," Amy answered.

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown, oh  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool

"You know, I used to dream about our wedding," Matt said.

Amy said nothing.

"I still have that dream, there's just one thing different now," Matt replied looking over Amy's shoulder to where Soraya stood with Ty.

_Yeah, I know we're cool_

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles  
And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool

_C-cool, I know we're cool  
I know we're cool_

The reception was almost over and Amy was standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching everybody having a good time. Ty came up behind her slipped his arms around Amy's waist and whispered in her ear, "How are you doing, Mrs. Baldwin?"

"Much better now, how about you?" Amy asked turning her head to look at him.

"Pretty good," Ty answered. He lowered his mouth to hers and she opened her mouth for him.

Cough.

The kiss continued with the same intensity as before.

Cough. Cough.

They broke apart.

"Oh, hey grandpa," Amy said.

"Hey, Jack," Ty said.

"There's something I want to give the two of you before you leave for your honeymoon," Jack said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Grandpa took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and said, "Your mom wanted me to give this to you when you got married,"

Amy took the envelope from him and opened it up. She slipped the piece of paper out and read its' contents. Her eyes widened as she neared the end of it. She couldn't believe it, she was oblivious to Ty taking the sheet out of her hand and reading it.

"You're giving us Heartland?" Ty asked astonished.

Jack nodded.

"You mean, Heartland's ours?" Amy asked.

Jack nodded again.

Amy turned to face Ty. "We own Heartland," she whispered.

Ty shook his head, "I don't believe it,"

"Believe it, we're the owners of Heartland," Amy told him.

Ty smiled and she smiled back. Then their lips met in a truly loving kiss. This time no one was interrupting them. Ty's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Today, was an amazing day. She married her true love and she became co-owner of Heartland. How much luckier could she get?

Oh, yeah, she had a beautiful daughter in the next room. Things couldn't get any better than this.

_Well, there it is, the very last chapter of The College Life. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have decided to write a sequal to this, so watch out for that story coming soon on a website near you. Review._


End file.
